


Sex on Fire

by LovelyJuice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Sexy Photo Shoot, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, bughead in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJuice/pseuds/LovelyJuice
Summary: With her two best friends studying abroad, Betty finds herself in a roommate pickle, and reclusive half-stranger Jughead Jones is her last-minute solution, albeit with considerable reservations. Things start out rocky, as they might between a sardonic Serpent and a cheerful sorority girl, but finally, an understanding arises. Before long, you might say their reluctant friendship...grows. Can they keep whatever is between them a secret from their meddling friends? What about when they go visit A&V across the pond? AU, Sexy times, Bughead galore.





	1. Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Only my second Bughead fic. This one is still in progress, though hopefully not for much longer. Please comment and share anything you enjoyed or want to see more/less of. Those little comments keep a 'writer' going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new fic. I hope you like it! Updates will come soon!

Chapter 1 - Conundrum

Betty walked through the door of Pop's smiling as she noticed her two best friends, Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge, waving at her from the booth where the group commonly sat.

"Hey, guys!" Betty said cheerfully, dropping her purse onto the seat and settling into the booth across from her favorite couple. Per usual, Archie had his arm tucked around Veronica's stylish shoulders. Betty wasn't sure if they could bear to be more than two inches apart at any point in time. But, thankfully, the worry (and okay, a bit of jealousy) she'd originally felt at hearing her two best friends were dating had transformed into happiness for them both. It was clear Veronica and Archie were meant to be. But now, it meant she was often the third wheel. 

"B! It's been too long! How was the camping trip with Kevin? Ugh, I mean, I still don't know why you'd want to go camping, but..." Veronica wasn't one for the great outdoors unless you counted her family's enormous lakeside mansion as 'roughing it.' 

Betty rolled her eyes with a laugh. "It was good! We just got away from it all and caught up. You know how beautiful Sweetwater River is at this time of the summer, so we just kind of fished and hung out." 

As Betty spoke, Archie signaled for Pop, and when he arrived said, "A strawberry shake for Betty. Extra cherries, Pop! And, it's on us." He gestured to himself and Veronica. Betty smiled in thanks, but then narrowed her eyes momentarily. _What's going on? Archie doesn't normally spring for the check..._

Veronica caught Betty's curious glance, and then briefly locked eyes with Archie. It seemed to Betty like they were arguing silently about something, but she couldn't be sure. Finally, Veronica sighed, obviously the loser in that particular argument. 

"Betty, dollface," Veronica said, grabbing Betty's hands across the table. "You know how Archie is leaving for London in a week, to start his semester abroad at the Royal College of Music?" 

Betty nodded. She'd consoled Veronica all summer as the brunette prepared herself for a whole semester away from her boyfriend. Betty herself knew she'd miss Archie. They'd never lived far from each other; first as next door neighbors growing up, and then across campus from each other the first two years at Riverdale University. 

"Sure, V. What about it?" Betty glanced at Archie, but he was looking down, fiddling with a straw wrapper nervously. 

"Well...I had my parents pull some strings with the provost, and the administration finally okayed me to do my internship early, instead of waiting until senior year." 

"Ronnie, that's awesome! I love that you'll have something to build your portfolio!" Betty was so happy for her friend and roomie. She knew Veronica's drive would get her far in life. 

"Yeah...the internship is with Stella McCartney. In London. I start next week." 

Betty stared at Veronica, letting the news sink in. Both of her best friends were leaving her for the semester, running off to London together. And as if that wasn't bad enough...

"Wait, but we're supposed to move into our apartment together. In a week!" 

"I know, B, and I'm so sorry. I hate that I'm bailing on you this semester, but I'll be back before you know it! And I already talked to Daddy, and he said he could just pay for my room here." 

Betty felt the angry pride rear up in her chest momentarily. "No, Ronnie, that's ridiculous. I know your family has money, but I can't have him pay for me to live alone." She breathed in deeply, setting a smile on her face, despite the turmoil she felt inside. 

"I'll figure it out. I'll ask around, talk to Theta, see if there are still rooms available. And you know, there's still Craigslist, right? There's always someone who needs a roomie!" 

Archie and Veronica looked at Betty with concern, not sure if her chipper attitude was legit. 

"Okay...but only if you're sure. You say the word and I'll tell Daddy to get out his checkbook!" 

Betty nodded, knowing deep inside that she'd never allow it. She was a big girl in a tough situation, but she'd figure it out. She always did. 

\---

Midweek, and Betty was feeling a lot less sure. The only bed available in her and Veronica's sorority house was in a room shared by five sophomores. Betty was no snob, but she couldn't bear to bunk it again. Kevin had already committed to his roommate situation with Moose, and he didn't seem inclined to change it, not that Betty would have forced it. So, here she was, sitting in Veronica's room as her best friend packed for her semester in London. Betty was only days away from moving into her new apartment and she'd resorted to trolling Craigslist for any potential roommates. An hour in, and all Betty had found was her way near to a panic attack. 

Betty's phone buzzed, and she saw Archie's name pop up. She picked it up and put it on speaker. 

"Hey Arch." Betty knew her voice betrayed her melancholy, but she couldn't bring herself to care. 

"Betty! Ronnie told me how things are going on the roommate front, and I have an idea!" 

Veronica had paused in her packing, obviously interested in what her boyfriend had to say. 

"I'll take anything at this point. The only viable option I've found online is a thirty-five-year-old woman who comes with a hamster." 

"Okay, so hear me out. You know Jughead, right?" 

Betty's eyes darted to Veronica's. Both girls wore wary expressions. 

"Yeah...your roommate last semester. He transferred from out of state, right?" She instantly recognized the name of the broody, artsy recluse that Archie had been paired with when Archie's former roommate, Dilton, had been kicked out of school. 

"Yep! Well, we were planning on living together again, until I decided to study abroad. He doesn't have a lot of friends, you know." Betty knew. She'd never known him to interact with anyone, even when they stopped by Archie's to say hi or pick him up for an event. Jughead was always nose in a book, or headphones on and clicking away on his laptop. 

"Anyway, he was just going to go back to living with his dad, but we were talking today at the job site about how much he wasn't looking forward to it. And boom! I thought of you! Before you say anything, he's in. I mean, it took some convincing, but Jughead's in." 

Betty's eyes widened in shock. Jughead, live with her?! Veronica's similarly shocked expression betrayed the irrationality of this hair-brained plan. 

"I don't know, Archie. I can't really see us getting along..." That was Betty's nice way of saying she knew they'd be like oil and water. 

"I know it seems that way, but since working with him at Dad's this summer, he's really opened up. I think you'd really hit it off." Long pause. "Or you know, you'd be fine coexisting. I mean, it has to be better than Hamster Girl, right?" 

Betty had to admit that was at least true. And if Archie, who'd spent all last semester and this summer with the guy thought it could work, maybe it was possible. And she didn't have any other options at the moment...

As Betty spoke, she watched Veronica clutch her pearls at her neck, fairly scandalized at Betty's next words. "Alright, Archie. I'll live with Jughead." 

\---

By Sunday morning, Betty wasn't so sure about her impending living situation. She'd spent the last day saying goodbye to her two best friends, and the evening packing up her room at home, where she'd strewn her belongings at the end of last semester. Suddenly, moving day was upon her, and she was more nervous than she'd ever been. She recalled the conversation she'd had with Polly on the phone the night before. 

"I mean, Polly, a boy! I'm going to be living with a boy." The whine in her voice caused her sister's laughing response. 

"Betty, I hate to break it to you, but boys don't have cooties. Some can actually be kinda great. Or hot. Or sexy. Maybe this living situation will bring some fire to your sex life." 

Betty rolled her eyes at her one-track-minded sister. "I think yours has enough fire for the both of us, mama." Betty's playful jab referred to her sister's relationship with Jason, with whom she'd gotten pregnant with her senior year. The two had gotten hitched soon after, and their teenage puppy love hadn't cooled off in the four years since, even with twins running around. 

"Okay, okay. But give it a chance. I'm sure there will be some positives to living with him. Even if it is just him opening the pickle jar. Just tell him to pick up his socks, alright? That definitely gets old." The grumble on Polly's end indicated a rare fault of her husband's. 

Betty brought herself back to the present, where she was pulling a box from the back of her mom's station wagon. She saw a black motorcycle in one of the parking slots designated to their apartment and realized it must be Jughead's. _I guess the roomie's moved in,_ Betty thought. 

She heaved the box, likely heavy with books, to the front door, kicking it lightly to see if Jughead would answer and open it for her. No luck. He was probably still asleep. Struggling, she pulled the keys out and forced them into the lock, opening the door and edging inside without dropping the box -- a feat in itself. 

"Hello?" Betty called, not wanting to surprise her new roommate. There was no answer, though she thought she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. _The shared bathroom, ugh,_ Betty realized. _He better not leave the seat up. Gross._

She made it past the bathroom, as well as Jughead's slightly ajar door, to her own room, dropping the box onto the floor next to the built-in bookcase. Veronica and Betty had picked this apartment for a few reasons; it was close to campus, it was a two-bedroom, and it came furnished. All they'd have to do was bring their belongings. Turning around to head back to the car for more boxes, Betty nearly jumped out of her skin as she connected with a hard body, damp and steamy. 

"Gah!" Jughead's startled yell matched her own, as he put up his hands to block off his attacker. Betty, on her part, had put her own hands out to steady herself against the collision, and currently her hands rested against Jughead's abdomen. As soon as she realized it, she pulled them back as if he was on fire.

"Jughead! It's me! I'm so sorry!" 

"Betty, Jesus fuck." Jughead put his hand to his heart, trying to slow it as well as his breathing. "I didn't know you'd be here so early." His eyes closed as he brushed a hand over his face, clearly still coming down from the idea that an intruder was in his apartment. 

Before she could control it, Betty's eyes took advantage of Jughead's distraction. Jughead, who she'd only seen a few times under a leather jacket or a thick flannel, was standing in front of her, dripping wet and outrageously in-shape for what she'd only briefly imagined to be his form. She guessed the summer hauling rocks and laying foundations had done for him what the summers in high school had done for Archie Andrews. Maybe he wasn't as ripped as the red head, but the sinewy form of Jughead's abdomen and arms did not disappoint. Suddenly embarrassed at her own perusal, Betty looked away, staring at the wall behind him.

"Um, yeah, I'm here. I'm an early riser, so I thought I'd get the heavy lifting done this morning. I just brought in my first box." 

Jughead, who for his part seemed to have just realized his own near-nakedness in front of his coed roommate, crossed his arms in front of his chest awkwardly. Betty wished they did more to shield his form, but honestly, they just displayed his biceps and forearm strength. She averted her gaze right back to the wall, unsure of how it had diverted again to the man in front of her. 

"Ok, cool. So, um...I should help you." He shook off Betty's protests, already heading toward his bedroom. "Let me get dressed, and I'll be out soon."

\---

The day passed quickly, and with Jughead hauling in the boxes and Betty unpacking them, she felt fairly settled by the time evening rolled around. They'd hardly talked throughout the day, instead just briefly commenting on the placement of something, or whether to set up a chore chart (Jughead rolled his eyes hard at that one, so Betty guessed that was a no). 

By the time she felt her stomach rumbling, she realized she hadn't bothered to bring any food to fill the bare cabinets or fridge. And by the amount she'd passed Jughead at Pop's or stuffing his face at the campus dining hall, she didn't guess he was much of a cook either. 

"Hey, I'm going to order Chinese food from that place down the street. Do you want anything? I owe you for helping me this morning. And for scaring you to death." 

Jughead glanced up from the book he was reading, realizing Betty was talking to him from the cracked door to his room. He couldn't see her, but knew she was standing as close to the opening as possible to make her voice heard. 

"Betty, you can come in you know." His low voice contrasted with her bright chipper one as she chirped a thanks and opened his door a little farther. She didn't venture far into the dim room, but allowed herself a chance to take in his space. While fairly similar to her own set up, Jughead's decor choices veered far from her own. Instead of her light pink duvet and gold pillows, Jughead lay on a simple dark plaid comforter, set above dark blue sheets. His bookshelf was similarly full, but the cork board at the far end was filled not with inspirational quotes and cute notes, but with a bevy of Polaroids. Betty was in awe, not quite realizing the extent of his passion. 

"Jughead, did you take all those?" He followed her gaze to the wall of photos. 

"Yeah. I take photos. That's what I'm in school for, at least." 

Betty's eyebrows raised, learning this new tidbit about him. She'd noticed a camera or two strewn around Archie and his dorm last semester, but hadn't realized he was an art major. 

"That's so cool, Jughead. I'd love to see some of your photos sometime." 

Jughead's lips stayed pressed together for a moment before he spoke. "Yeah, maybe." 

Betty was unsure how to proceed. "Um, so anyway, Mr. Chang's from down the street? You up for any?" 

Jughead sighed deeply and closed his book. Betty wasn't sure if it was a sign of annoyance, or resignation, or what. But she didn't guess it was enthusiasm. 

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry actually. I'll place the order. I'm not sure you could remember everything I plan to order." His tone was sarcastic, but Betty pursed her lips in annoyance anyway. 

"Okay then. I'll have the #4. Let me know when it gets here." 

Thirty minutes later, Jughead and Betty were digging into the delivery. She realized now why he'd said what he did; that boy ordered a lot of food. 

"So, I guess we should get to know each other a little bit, right?" 

Jughead's mouth was full, so he just raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue with his chopsticks. 

"Um, so..." Betty looked around the bare kitchen for inspiration. "Well, you know I grew up in Riverdale, right next door to Archie. I'm here at Riverdale University studying Journalism. I write for the RU News, and sometimes for my parent's newspaper, The Register."

She paused, looking to Jughead to fill the silence. He didn't say anything, just continued to chew thoughtfully. 

"And you? What's your story, Jughead?" It looked like Betty was going to have to draw out this conversation from her taciturn roommate. 

"Born in Riverdale--" Betty's eyes widened in shock, clearly confused how she didn't know this fact. "Southside, Blondie." Her understanding nod reaffirmed how separate the North and the South were in town. "I moved to Toledo with my mom and sister around middle school, and came back last year." 

After a few beats, it looked like that was the end of his short bio. Betty wanted to learn more though. As the continued to eat, she peppered him with questions, receiving short responses. He wasn't being rude, per se, but it was clear he wasn't a big talker. 

"Play any sports?" 

"Ha. No." 

"Does your dad live in town?" 

"Yup." 

"What's he do?" 

Silence. 

"You know, for work." 

"Snake handler." Betty's eyes widened in shock. _Seriously? What an odd job!_

"What do you do for fun?" 

"Read. Write. Take photos." 

She'd run out of questions. After a few minutes of silence, she heard Jughead sigh and set down his chopsticks. 

"Well, Cooper, what about you? What'd you get up to in high school?" 

"Mostly school work and the Blue and Gold. I made it onto the Rivervixens cheer team my junior and senior year, and that's about all I could hack." 

Jughead's mouth quirked in a quick smirk. "A cheerleader. Go figure. And what about now? What do you do for fun, when you're not writing for every newspaper in town?" 

"I don't know. I hang out with friends, volunteer some. And you know, my sorority keeps me busy at times." 

Jughead's eyes narrowed slightly. _Ugh, a sorority girl. Just what did I sign up for? Gaggles of girls? Boys over all the time? Parties? Snobs?_

"Hm, interesting. I can't conceive of how all that drinking and hooking up and gossiping could count as anyone's idea of fun, but whatever floats your boat, Sorority Suzie." 

Betty's mouth dropped at his sardonic tone. _How dare he? He didn't know her, or anything about her life, let alone the lives and habits of the girls in her sorority._

"Excuse me. I'm not a big partier, nor do I 'hook up' on the regular, not that it would be a problem if I did. But just because I have a social life and come out of my room every so often does not make me 'Sorority Suzie', whatever the hell that means." She huffed, swiping at her carton and stabbing her chopsticks into the lo-mein. 

Jughead was startled at her affronted tone, having only seen her happy and cheerful. He contemplated apologizing for a second, but looking at her pink cheeks and pursed lips, both of which only highlighted her traditional good looks, he realized there was no use. They'd never be friends. It was a helluva lot easier to set those ground rules now, before he invested any time in thinking otherwise. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Look, I'm sure Archie meant well pairing us up, but I'm here to finish my portfolio and get out of Riverdale as soon as possible. I don't need any distractions. So you just do your thing, and I'll do mine. We'll stay out of each other's hair and get through this semester. Fine?" 

Betty's eyes glistened momentarily, but then her nostrils flared and her chest heaved angrily. 

"Fine. Yep, totally fine. I'll just stay out of your way then. Good talk." And with a flourish, and a thump of her half-eaten dinner in the trash can, she was gone, leaving Jughead alone and more morose than usual.


	2. Reconciliation

Chapter 2 - Reconciliation

"V, this is agony! I just creep around here, not wanting to disturb Mr. Dark and Broody. I know he's doing the same thing, whenever he's home. It seems like half the time he's out of the house entirely, though I don't think he has any friends on campus so I can't fathom where he goes." 

Veronica's concerned expression on Betty's phone froze for a second, reminding Betty that the two girls weren't across campus, but instead, across the ocean from each other. 

"B, I'm sorry. Archie really thought this could work out. We'll be back in just three months. Before you know it! And then you won't have to deal with his attitude any longer." 

Betty sighed, smiling at her friend. It wasn't Veronica's problem, per se. Sure, she'd left town for London on short notice, but Betty was the one who'd agreed to room with Jughead, and if she'd made her bed, she should be sleeping in it instead of complaining. 

"You're right. And it's not so bad, anyway. He's clean, and quiet at least. And I've caught him a few times in just a towel or boxer shorts, so at least there's that positive." 

The squeal on the other end of the phone nearly deafened Betty. She hoped Jughead couldn't hear her from his side of the wall.

"Ooooh, Betty Cooper, you minx. So, is Mr. Dark and Broody really Mr. Dark and Handsome then?" 

Betty sighed, unable to keep a hint of a smile back. "Yes, V. He's cute. And surprisingly in shape, I might add. But he clearly wants nothing to do with me, and I'm in no mood for attitude, so you can just chuck that fantasy cooking in your head directly into the trash." 

Veronica pouted on the other end. "Fine. You've made it three weeks. Give it another few months, and maybe he'll thaw a little bit. But don't live your life just for his pleasure, okay? Get out there, do your thing. He'll adapt. I saw on the Theta email that mixers are starting up at the frats. Any interest from any cute boys that might want a blonde bombshell on their arm?" 

Betty blushed, rolling her eyes at her friend's one-track mind. 

"Maybe...Chuck is still sniffing around. He mentioned in Broadcast Ethics today that they had a mixer this Friday. He didn't invite me, invite me, but I didn't really give him a chance." 

"Betty, Chuck may be a little bit of a pathetic puppy, but he's fine as fuck and he's practically been begging for you to go out with him. Try it out this week. If he's a dud, forget him. But if he's great, take him home and give Jughead something to really fume about." 

Taking her best friend's advice, Betty found herself later that week at her vanity placing the finishing touches on her makeup. She'd texted Chuck the day after speaking with Veronica, indicating her interest in joining him at his fraternity's mixer. Immediately, he'd formally invited her, and they'd set up the details over text. She wasn't exactly excited, but Betty was glad for the diversion from her radio-silent roommate. They'd said hello, asked each other to change the channel, things like that, but nothing resembling friendship. So Betty was ready for a night out, where she'd at least know someone wanted her there. 

A knock at the front door sounded, and Betty looked down, realizing she still needed to slip on her dress and grab her purse. She could hear the TV going in the living room, so she took a chance. 

"Jughead," she called through her closed door. The TV turned to mute. "Do you mind getting the door? I'll be out in two minutes!" 

His silence didn't confirm it, but she could hear his steps as he walked across the kitchen to the front door. Satisfied, she pulled her dress out of the closet and slipped it on, listening intently for sounds of irritability. Instead, she just head low mutters through the closed door. Quickly, she buckled her heels and stood in front of her mirror. Chuck's event was at a chic lounge downtown, so while she was glad she didn't have to dress in a goofy, or worse, overly-sexy costume, she did have to pull out the stops to look appropriate for the venue. She had chosen a dress passed down to her from Polly's pre-baby years. It was short and white, clinging to her curves but flaring slightly at the hip. It wasn't too low-cut, but Betty had been unable to wear a bra, especially with the low, crisscrossed straps in the back. She hoped it wasn't cold where they were going. She'd finished out the look with a pair of gold sandals and lightly curled hair, a big difference from her typical tight ponytail. 

Grabbing her clutch, Betty slipped out of her bedroom, walking down the hallway silently, trying to catch a snippet of the conversation between Jughead and Chuck, if the were having one at all. She could hear Chuck talking as he approached. 

"-and this year I'm hoping to start, but we'll see what coach says." Jughead was silent in response, and Betty at least hoped her roommate was nodding, as opposed to being downright rude. She decided she'd emerge and save them both from the trouble of small talk. 

"I'm ready! Sorry about that." Betty walked up to the two men, and couldn't help but notice both sets of eyes taking her in. Chuck's expression was almost comically 'lottery-winning,' but Jughead's was a lot harder to read. His hooded eyes moved along her form, and she could swear they flashed darker than normal, but she couldn't tell. 

"Betty, you look like an angel," Chuck said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. She blushed, mortified that Jughead was witness to this. 

"Um, thanks. You look nice too, Chuck." He did, she had to admit. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt, and she couldn't deny he was an objective hottie. 

"Let me pull the car around. I don't want to have to have you walk too far in those," Chuck said, indicating toward her heels. Jughead glanced down then, and she felt his gaze on her legs like it was a rough pair of hands.

"Okay, I'll wait here. Thanks." 

Chuck left quickly, and Betty was left with Jughead in their typical silence. To her surprise, he didn't sit back down on the couch. Instead, he stayed standing, hands in pockets, staring in her direction. Betty was afraid to look back at him and see his eyes judging her. 

_Fill the silence, Betty._ "So, what are you up to tonight?" 

Jughead finally spoke. "I've got a lot of editing to do tonight.I have a photography project is due in a couple of weeks and I've barely gotten started." He paused, and Betty thought he might continue, but he said nothing else.

"Cool. Well, I left some lasagna in the fridge. You're welcome to it." 

"Oh, I don't want to take-" 

"Jughead, don't think I don't notice you've been sneaking bites of all my leftovers the past few weeks." Betty couldn't help but smile at Jughead's immediate flush. She didn't mind. She enjoyed cooking, and she knew Jughead could hardly resist a good meal. She'd taken to making a bit more food than necessary, knowing he'd sample each dish when she was at class. 

Jughead scratched his neck nervously. "Well, um...what can I say. They're always delicious." They both laughed and Betty felt the chill between them warm perceptibly. There was a long pause, and Betty figured Chuck would be pulling up any second, so she checked her hair in the mirror by the door one last time. 

"So I've not seen you going out like this yet," Jughead started behind her, and Betty braced for a judgmental comment, knowing how Jughead felt about the Greek system and it's unoffical activities and dress code. She turned toward him in preparation for a retort, only to see him digging his hands into his pockets as if nervous. "You look nice, Betty." 

_Huh?_ She couldn't believe it. 

"Um thanks, Jughead. I shouldn't be home too late. I promise to be quiet." 

Jughead cringed internally, knowing her hesitancy was due to his own poor behavior. "It's fine, Betty. You never disturb me. But um..." there was that pregnant pause again. "Text me if you need a ride, or something. If Chuck gets too drunk, or fulfills the typical fraternity stereotype, or whatever." 

Had Betty been drinking something, she would have done a spit-take. How uncharacteristically nice of him. She heard Chuck's truck pull up in front of their apartment. "Thanks, Jughead. Have a good night." 

When she'd left, Jughead finally allowed himself to exhale the deep breath he'd taken at Betty's entrance. Chuck's sentiment, though cheesy beyond measure, was exactly right. She did look like an angel. An angel who was currently leaving on a date with this jock-douche while Jughead stayed behind to hole up like the hermit he was. What a fucking pathetic mess, Jughead thought as he swiped off his beanie and threw it at the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair and breathed deeply again, conjuring the image of Betty leaving toward Chuck's car. It momentarily pained him, and he spit out a curse as he trudged back over to the couch for the night. 

Hours later, the ding of his phone woke him up off his half-sleep stupor he'd fallen into in front of the television. His photos lay half-edited on his computer beside him, but Jughead hadn't been able to muster much enthusiasm for them tonight.

He groggily checked his phone, but his tiredness quickly disappeared as soon as he saw Betty's name on the screen. 

_Are you up? I wasn't sure if you were serious, but...I could use a ride._

Jughead texted back immediately. 

_Sure, where are you?_

She gave him her details and Jughead jumped up, heading for his keys. He momentarily cursed, realizing that he'd offered to pick her up on his motorcycle, but figured by now that she knew that's what he drove. Her text hadn't sounded desperate, but on the ride over, he could help but run through all the scenarios that would require Betty to need him to pick her up for the date with Chuck. He hoped his imagination was worse than reality. 

Minutes later, he'd pulled up in front of a night-club, where the music was still pulsing. Looking around for a moment, Jughead hoped he wasn't going to have to brave the belly of the beast to find his roommate, but finally he spied her off to the side, standing by the curb with her arms wrapped around herself in the breeze. She appeared unhurt, just a little down. Chuck was near her, talking to her quietly. Jughead approached the pair, tentative but ready to act. 

"Hey, Betty." Her eyes whipped up toward him and Jughead felt his chest bloom at the smile she bestowed on him. Chuck, on the other hand, looked sourly at the 'knight in shining leather.' 

"Jughead. Thanks for picking me up. Chuck, I'll see you. Thanks." 

Chuck paused, clearly not wanting to leave Betty in the care of this dude, but Betty's dismissal and Jughead's challenging look sent him walking away. Once they were alone, Jughead was able to ask, "Are you okay?" He reached out instinctively, cupping his warm hand on Betty's bare arm, noting how cold she was. He shrugged off his leather jacket and pulled it over her shoulders. She watched him in shock before sighing in deep contentment, closing her eyes briefly to snuggle into the warmth of the leather. Betty couldn't help but smell Jughead as she did so...a warm mix of cigarettes and coffee and something musky and manly. Jughead, for his part, could barely stand to see Betty in his jacket. It dwarfed her, nearly coming to the edge of her short skirt, and she looked like actual sin on stilettos. 

"I'm fine," Betty responded, remembering his question. "Really, I'm fine. Chuck just was a little eager, and when I turned him down, he was all mopey and moody. He didn't try anything else, but suffice to say I wasn't having the best time." 

Jughead clenched his jaw at her recollection, but realized she didn't need another pompous display of masculinity tonight. 

"Okay, well, let's head home, shall we?" 

Jughead handed her his helmet and almost laughed at how adorable she looked putting it on. He climbed onto the motorcycle and waited patiently as she maneuvered herself behind him. Jughead was painfully aware of her long, smooth legs behind his, and the fact that her short skirt meant that she was pressed against him with nearly nothing between them. 

"Hold on," he murmured, and when she grasped at his middle, he revved the engine, taking off onto the road. He could feel Betty's hands squeeze against his abs, and he couldn't control the giddy smile that erupted on his face as he realized this was her first ride. 

All too soon, they were home. Betty slid off the bike and handed Jughead his helmet silently. About to take off his jacket, she paused, pulling it tighter to her body in a semblance of a hug. With her eyes locked on his, Jughead could almost feel the hug on his own body. Slowly, she removed the jacket and handed it to him. 

"Thanks, Jug."

And with that, they ventured inside silently, both with a lot running through their minds. 

\--- 

 

The next morning, Betty woke up with a smile on her face, but for a moment, she couldn't remember why. Rolling over and facing the window, she saw where she'd thrown her dress and shoes from the night before. _The mixer,_ she recalled. And though a failed date with a hot jock should have caused her smile to dissipate, it only brought back the subsequent memory of Jughead picking her up and taking her back home on the back of his motorcycle. Without judgement. Loaning her his jacket. Holding onto his hard body as they rode. Wrapping herself in his smell once more before giving the jacket back and heading to bed. Actually having a civil moment. All of those things were reason to smile. 

"Good morning, Jughead," she said sweetly as she entered the kitchen a few minutes later. He was leaning up against the stove as he waited for the coffee to brew. "Mmm, that smells good." 

Without a word he handed her a full cup. She looked down at it in surprise, since he was still standing there with an empty one waiting to be filled. 

"Is this for me?" Betty asked with surprise. 

"I figured you could use one after the night you had," Jughead said evenly, but Betty sensed the warmth in his actions. 

"Thanks, Jug." She sipped the coffee and hummed with pleasure; he had stirred in just the right amount of sugar and cream. _I guess he has been paying attention from behind his book this last month._ "It's delicious." 

Jughead rolled his eyes as he sipped his now full cup of black coffee. "I don't know how you can drink it like that. It hardly constitutes coffee by the time you're done with it." 

"Well, we can't all be so sophisticated," Betty teased back lightly. Together they sipped their coffee in silence, neither feeling the need to break it as of yet. 

Betty took in his appearance this morning. Since putting her arms around him last night, she couldn't help but view him with a slightly different lens this morning. He was in plaid sweats and a white tank top, which clung to his hard chest and exposed his long, firm arms. His feet looked cozy in grey wool socks, which matched his ever-present hat on his head. She wondered what he looked like without it. She'd only seen him here and there sans hat, but those moments were awkwardly caught between shower and bedroom, and honestly, she'd been too distracted by other hints of him to pay much attention to his hair. 

Jughead cleared his throat as if to speak, but after a short pause, lifted the coffee cup to his lips instead. He seemed to be thinking something, but she didn't want to push it. Instead, she'd talk. 

"Thanks again, Jughead, for picking me up last night. I probably overreacted; I would have been fine. I just...I wanted to be home, you know?" 

Jughead looked at Betty with a firm expression. "Don't ever think you're overreacting, Betty. You deserve to be happy, and if someone isn't making you happy, you can always call me." His words were so solemn, so steady, Betty was taken aback. She could do nothing but swallow hard and breathe before responding.

"That means a lot, Jug." 

Jughead suddenly guffawed lightly into his coffee cup. Betty was curious. Their talk wasn't particularly funny. Her curious glance indicated as much. 

"Sorry. It's just, it's kind of funny. Here I am saying you deserve happiness, and all I've done the last month is make you unhappy." He smiled, but it wasn't warm. It was pained. 

"Oh, Jug," Betty said, setting her coffee cup down and moving toward him. They leaned against the same counter, she just inches from him. Betty didn't touch him, but she wished she could put her hand on his arm the way he'd done the night before, in a move of sheer comfort. Suddenly, her anger and frustration with him was washed away, replaced with a sort of empathy _(pity doesn't feel like the right word)_ for her lonesome roommate. "I promise, you haven't made me unhappy." 

His dry look in her direction showed he knew that was false. 

"Well, okay, we didn't get off on the best of feet as roommates, but I understand. It's hard to live with someone. To open up to others. But that's in the past..." Betty glanced down at her intertwined hands before looking back at him for reassurance. "Right?" 

Jughead nodded, hiding a small smile behind his coffee cup. 

"And now we can be like regular roommates. Maybe even...friends?" Betty felt her voice lift in a hopeful tone, watching Jughead as she said it. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, before he responded. 

"Yeah, friends would be great." 

Betty smiled and then couldn't contain herself. Her new friend Jughead was just going to have to get used to the fact that Betty was a hugger. Based on his stiff posture as she wrapped her arms around him, she thought it make take some getting used to. 

"Yay! Great. Now as least I have someone to con into being my date to some of these sorority mixers coming up, now that Chuck will likely tell every single male that Betty Cooper is an uptight bitch." She laughed, clearly not that concerned. But Jughead's eyes were wide in response, with what looked like fear. 

"Me, go to one of those date parties? Are you crazy?!" Betty almost laughed. His response was nearly cartoonish. 

"Well, not if you're scared," she taunted, knowing that would get him right where it zinged. 

Jughead scoffed. "I'm not scared, Betty. Those just aren't really my scene." 

"But friends do things for other friends. Like, you come to my mixer this Friday, and then I do something for you." 

_This Friday?!_ Jughead nearly yelled, but caught himself just in time. He was trying to resolve things with his roommate, to whom he'd been a complete crab, so now wasn't the time to go yelling in her face. Especially not when she looked so cute and hopeful, still just inches from him, though to his displeasure, she'd retracted her warm, smooth arms from around him. 

"Hmm...what could my new friend Betty Cooper do in exchange for a date with ol' Jughead Jones? I never thought those words would be coming out of my mouth." Both Betty and Jughead laughed at the sheer absurdity of their new circumstances. 

"How about you join me at my favorite place? Tit for tat. I go to whatever preppy party you'll drag me to this weekend, and I take you to the bar I go to almost every weekend. Then we'll see who's scared." 

Betty furrowed her brow, not sure which bar he was referring to. 

"The Whyte Wyrm, Blondie." 

Betty gaped at him. She had definitely heard of the Whyte Wyrm. Hell, she'd written stories about the shady dealings that took place at that very bar. _Jughead hangs out there? But..._

"But Serpents hang out there, Jug." Her voice was so innocent and pure, Jughead almost didn't have the heart to break it to her. But he thought she'd better know. Slowly, he leaned away and lifted off his shirt, noting Betty's astounded expression at his unexpected action. Without a word, he turned around so she could see the snake tattoo emblazoned on his left shoulder. 

"Oh." Betty breathed out the single syllable, the only noise she had left in her at this surprising revelation. _His dad's a snake handler..._

Jughead turned back around, though he didn't bother putting back on his shirt. Instead he stood there, feeling more vulnerable than he could remember, hoping for Betty to respond with words. Or at least, not by kicking him out or running away screaming. 

Betty gathered her thoughts, standing up straighter. "If you can deal with me being Sorority Suzie, than I can deal with you being Serpent Sam." She scrunched her nose up at the end, realizing how dorky she sounded. But Jughead didn't care about her use of alliteration. He was finally breathing, having revealed to Betty his truth. 

"I'll go with you to the Whyte Wyrm, Jug. But you have to promise me I'll be safe there. My mother would kill you, and maybe me, if something happened to me."

"Oh, Betts, I'd never let anything happen to you." They shared a smile, both of their coffees forgotten.


	3. Exploration

Chapter 3 - Exploration

Jughead groaned at his reflection, barely able to stomach looking at it. _What the fuck am I doing?_ he thought angrily, swiping at his hair which was loose, not protected by his knit cap. That was problem number one. Problem number two was the stupid plastic, silver badge he'd been forced to hang around his neck, plus the handcuffs dangling from his belt loop. Problem three was that he had absolutely no idea how to socialize with Betty, and yet here he was, getting dressed up like a fucking police officer to accompany her to a sorority costume party. He had to venture that was the biggest problem of the bunch. 

"Jug, are you almost ready?" Her voice was just outside his door, and he figured he couldn't hide any longer. At least the guys got off fairly easy in these scenarios, and he'd just had to put on his black jeans, boots, and a black short-sleeved t-shirt. Not unlike his everyday uniform. She had given him reflective aviator sunglasses to wear, and before he opened the door, he slid them on. _I owe her this. Might as well make her happy, if I'm going to feel like an idiot._

Opening the door with a flourish, Jughead simultaneously started into character. "Freeze, you're under arr--" but swiftly lost his ability to finish the sentence. In fact, he wondered if he'd lost his ability to do anything permanently. All the blood that had been keeping his major organs alive now pooled directly in one unfortunate place, and he was forever damaged. 

Betty was standing in front of him in a full, black leather catsuit. The material clung so tightly to her curves that Jughead wondered how in the world she got it on, which then made him think about getting it off, and there he was again, blood pooling. She had really upped the vamp tonight. The catsuit dipped low in the front, revealing modest cleavage that he knew conceivably couldn't be contained by a bra in that outfit. Her knee-high black boots brought back Catwoman fantasies, and the black mask over her eyes highlighted the heartbreaking blue of her irises. Finished off with red nails and lips, Betty was the absolute picture of a Jughead wet dream. 

"Fuck, Betty." Her cheeks flamed scarlet under the mask, and Jughead hurried to elaborate without making her uncomfortable. 

"I mean, uh, you look...in character." His efforts were weak, but he didn't care, because Betty bit her lip and smiled at him in return, and it was worth feeling like a fool. 

"Thanks," she said, and then looked Jughead up and down. He knew she was assessing his costume, but he still felt slightly objectified, and it didn't bother him one bit. 

"Well, what do you think?"

"Officer, you look good enough that I might let you cuff me." 

Jughead knew she was teasing, and that her breathy tone had nothing to do with arousal, but he couldn't help the hard swallow after her little role play. Uncomfortably, he shifted, hoping she wasn't glancing down anytime soon. 

"Keep it in your pants, Cooper," Jughead groaned, pretending to go along with the joke. In reality, as he grabbed her hand to pull her from his doorway, he vowed to keep that little memory in his bank for later. 

As they walked toward her sorority house where everyone was gathering before the Opposites Attract party, which would take place at a nearby bar, Jughead went over the 'rules' with Betty. 

"Okay, no leaving me to fend for myself with any frat stars and jocks, alright? I'm doing this as a friend, but I can't be held responsible for my actions if I have to listen to any of those bros make some chauvinist comment." 

Betty laughed, hooking her arm with his as they walked in the light fall night. 

"Got it, officer. No alone time with douches; that goes for both of us." 

"And two, try not to drink too much. I have no idea how to get you out of that catsuit contraption, and I don't want you passing out and cooking like a roast." 

Betty laughed loudly, swatting at his shoulder.

"I promise. My only rule is that you have to dance with me." 

Jughead stopped short. "Dance?!" 

"Yes, Jug. Dance. Like, move your hips to the music. That kinda thing." Betty swung her hips to silent music, and Jughead was momentarily hypnotized. 

"I don't dance, Betts." Betty scoffed before pulling his arm along as they walked the last block. 

"Anyone can dance, Jug. Just a few songs, and then we can do whatever you want to do." 

As he trailed behind her, a hand grasped in hers, he caught sight of her tight ass encased in the leather bodysuit. _I don't think you want to know what I want to do, Betty Cooper._

\---

Two hours later, and Betty was pleasantly buzzed. She had stuck to a couple of Dirty Shirley cocktails, despite Jughead's teasing, and was in just the right mindset for a sorority party. Normally, she needed Veronica with her at these sorority functions. V was so much more assertive, braver, brasher than Betty, and Betty used her for armor. While most of the girls were harmless, even nice, there were a few mean girls that loved to prey on Betty's innocence. But tonight, she'd have to hold her own, because the last thing she wanted was to lose face in front of Jughead. 

She glanced at him as he waited in line at the bar. His back was to her, but as he turned to order from the bartender, she caught his profile and couldn't help the stomach flip she felt. He was so pretty. Straight nose, full lips, strong jaw, beauty marks alighting his olive skin. _How did I not notice him last year?_ Betty wondered. The 'cop uniform' was just slightly different enough from his daily style that it caught her notice, and she relished in the sunglasses. _Serious Top Gun vibes going on,_ she thought. And those handcuffs. Dangling off his hips, right next to his groin, and they looked so overtly sexual she felt like she was chained to a bed with them right now. She bit her lip as Jughead turned back toward her, hands full of her drink and a whiskey for him. 

Before he had a chance to cross the floor toward her, Betty sensed a presence next to her, clad in a red mini-dress and horns. Cue the internal eye roll. 

"Little Betty Cooper, as I live and breathe." 

"Cheryl Blossom. You look perfectly devilish. I'm assuming your date is here as an angel?" Betty tried to make small talk, to keep it peaceful. Cheryl had a way of turning that train right around, though. 

"He is. I think you know him, actually. Chuck Clayton?" 

_Here it goes._ "Mmhm. Have fun with that," Betty said offhandedly, trying to rise above Cheryl's baiting. 

"Oh, I plan to. Far more fun than you had with him, my little Elsa. He said he's never known anyone as frigid as you. It's surprising, really. You'd think with that body, you'd be happy to get any male attention at all." 

Betty felt the anger flame up her neck. She dug her nails into her palms, feeling the sharp sting as they cut into the scabs already there. 

"Betty, hey." Jughead's soothing voice cut into the angry roar in her ears. Setting his glass down, he handed Betty hers before wrapping a strong arm around her, pulling her into his side. Betty knew he could sense the tension between her and Cheryl, and she willed herself to give into his comfort instead of the rage. 

"Hey, Juggie. Thanks." 

Cheryl was watching the two of them suspiciously as if she couldn't comprehend the pair in front of her. Betty could practically see the wheels turning in the she-devil's red head. _Who was this James Dean wannabe, and how'd Betty Cooper get someone so hot?_

Ever the showman, Cheryl broke into a wide smile. "Cheryl Blossom. Sorority vice-president." 

Jughead smiled at Cheryl, "Jughead Jones." Cheryl put her hand out, and Jughead grabbed Betty's empty glass from her hand, putting it into Cheryl's outstretched palm. "Thanks so much, Cheryl, that's so nice of you." Cheryl's expression of disbelief was so comical that Betty had to hide her face in Jughead's side to contain her laughter. 

Jughead looked down at Betty, clearly pleased with himself. "Ready to go dance, Betts?" 

Betty flushed with pleasure. The combination of the alcohol, Cheryl's comeuppance at Jughead's hand, and his 'chivalrous boyfriend act', were causing joy to bubble up inside her. 

She glanced up at him and said, "Yep! See ya Cheryl!" before dragging her date onto the dance floor. 

"Ooh, I love this song," sang Betty, pulling at Jughead's hand until they'd made their way to a dark corner of the dance floor. The venue was packed with half-drunk coeds grinding, so Betty figured her roommate would feel a little more comfortable half-hidden in the darkness. She was right, she guessed, as he had no problem pulling her close, resulting in them being back to front, as close as they'd been on the motorcycle, but this time, it was Jughead holding on to Betty's hip. Neither of them seemed to care that this was crossing a new boundary for them. Both had drunk enough and had enough fun tonight for all cares and insecurities to be temporarily suspended. Jughead watched below him as Betty threw back the contents of her drink and placed it down on a table next to them. Jughead did the same. _When in Rome,_ he thought. 

The alcohol burned a fire into his belly, where it was met with a fire that was burning from further down. Betty was sans inhibitions for the first time ever, and she was freely moving her hips to the music, her hands lightly grasping his wrists as they settled on her waist. Jughead didn't know how he was able to dance to this. He never listened to this type of music, and God knows he never went to these kinds of parties, but with Betty guiding him, the movements seemed instinctual. The song changed, this time to something slower and more melodic. They felt their hips slow, but neither disengaged. 

"Jughead," Betty said suddenly, turning in his arms to face him. She looked up at him through lidded eyes. Her mouth had lost its red lipstick from all the drinks but was pink and shiny from the stain of the grenadine. He was sure she'd taste as sweet as she looked. 

"Betts?" He hoped his voice didn't betray all the feelings coursing through him at that moment. 

"I've had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for coming." Betty's words and tone were so sincere that Jughead felt them like an arrow to his swelling chest. He pulled her in close, hugging her to his body, not sure if he could form the words for a casual 'you're welcome.' Betty didn't turn her head though, and his hug just succeeded in bringing their faces closer together. Blue eyes caught green, and wordlessly, it's like they agreed. _Tonight._

Betty pressed up on her toes, reaching for Jughead's lips with her own. In an instant, they were connected, blissfully warm and soft and sweet together. It wasn't hurried or urgent or demanding as she'd expected from a man like Jughead. Instead, his mouth was tender and attentive against her own. She tasted the burn of the whiskey on his lips and licked at them instinctively. Groaning, Jughead opened his mouth at that, and suddenly Betty was overwhelmed by his taste. The same smells as on his jacket, cigarettes and whiskey assaulted her taste buds in the most delicious way, and she sucked at his tongue and lips, desperate for more. Jughead's hands grabbed onto her hips like a life-preserver, and Betty let hers wind into his hair. She marveled at the soft silk of his tresses. 

Pulling away with a gasp, Jughead pressed his forehead to Betty's. They breathed deeply, barely separated but needing to control themselves in this public environment. Jughead's eyes fluttered open, staring into Betty's. They searched each other's once more, and though neither came away with answers, there weren't questions there either. Just contentment. Jughead pulled back to press a kiss onto the top of Betty's head, and he felt her smile against his chest. It matched his own.  
\---

It was Saturday afternoon, and Betty had been home all day, dancing from one activity to the next in a blissful haze. Last weekend she'd been happy because her previously grouchy roommate had agreed to be her friend. This weekend she was even happier because her new friend had given her the best kiss Betty had ever had. She wasn't in la-la-land with their circumstances; she knew they were temporary roommates with little in common and in no place to get into a relationship. That didn't keep her from reliving the make-out session in her mind multiple times through the day, wishing her roommate in question was home so she could relive it in reality as well. 

Jughead had texted her late that morning, letting her know he would be out and about all day doing errands and shooting for an assignment but reminded her not to forget her end of their friendship pact. Tonight Betty was going to the Whyte Wyrm. 

Just thinking about it sent shivers up Betty's spine. She'd never been--hell, she wasn't even 21, not that it mattered to the bar, which was well-known for serving a younger crowd--but she'd heard plenty about the debauchery likely to be had on any given night at that bar. It still blew her mind that Jughead, her sensitive, gorgeous, artsy roommate was a Serpent, the most notorious gang in Riverdale. While she'd never had any interactions with a Serpent that she knew of, she hoped they didn't live up to their reputation of gruff ruffians. But she trusted Jughead, and knew he'd never put her in danger. Plus, he was no ruffian...that she knew of...so clearly, there were exceptions to the rule. 

When Veronica had video-chatted Betty this morning, Betty had let it slip that she was going to be visiting the infamous Riverdale landmark later that night. When Veronica had yelped in shock, Betty had shushed her, warning her not to tell Archie about her night's plans. The protective red-head would have flipped, calling Jughead to threaten him, surely. 

"Betty, what in the world are you doing going to the Whyte Wyrm? Is this for an article? Are you going undercover?" Veronica had such a dramatic imagination. 

"Well, Jughead and I are trying to be more...friendly," Betty said, trying not to let her face show how friendly they got last night. "He grudgingly accompanied me to a Theta invite last night," Betty paused as Veronica gasped in comical fashion, "so I'm going to his neck of the woods. It's only fair." 

"Betty Cooper, I've got whiplash over here. The last time we talked, you were lamenting your terrible roommate situation, and now you're dating?!" 

Betty threw Veronica the evil eye, hoping the brunette would feel the wrath all the way across the pond. 

"Ronnie, we are NOT dating, alright? We're friends. He helped me out last night, and I want to see what his life is like. That's it. Don't you go getting any ideas in your scheming head, alright?" 

Veronica raised an eyebrow at Dark Betty's reprimand. "Alright, alright, mistress. Consider the matter closed. But still, date or not, you can't be going to the Whyte Wyrm in typical Betty Cooper attire, you do know that right?"

Betty bit her lip, flicking her eye to her closet in desperation; it was awash in a palette of pinks, blues, and whites. None of those would do. It didn't matter that she'd vamped it up for the mixer the night before. That was a literal costume. She couldn't exactly repeat the outfit at the Whyte Wyrm tonight. They'd laugh her out of the bar. 

"I know. V, what the hell am I going to wear?" 

"Fashion show, B. This is what I do. Gather all the things in your closet that are denim, black, or red. Do you have any leather?" 

Betty skipped off to her closet, happy to have an understanding best friend in Veronica.

To be continued...


	4. Further Exploration

Chapter 4 - Further Exploration

Jughead finally made his way into the dim bar around 9:15. He'd been busy all day, and he'd not had a chance to go back home at all. He'd texted with Betty a few times, making sure she was still coming to meet him. He hated that she'd have to arrive alone, but he'd told her to get there at 9:30 so that'd he be sure to greet her when she arrived. 

Jughead let his eyes roam the bar, trying to see the Whyte Wyrm from a newcomer's perspective. It was dark and gloomy, with smoke trailing up from a table here or there around the room. Despite this, it wasn't dirty, and he at least could feel confident Betty wouldn't be grossed out. She might be shocked, though, at the clientele. Most were ruff-and-tumble looking characters, though mainly they kept to themselves and preserved a temporary peace within the four walls. His eyes stopped on a side stage. While it wasn't a main attraction of the Wyrm, there were occasional dancers that made a few bucks up on the pole. He wasn't sure innocent Betty was ready for that tidbit, but she'd just have to adjust, he guessed. 

Jughead nodded hello to Toni, who was behind the bar as usual. She placed a tequila shot in front of him, gesturing to the end of the bar where Penny Peabody was holding a matching one. _Ugh, Penny. What is with her and her weird obsession with me?_ He knew Penny had had it bad for his dad back in the day, but getting no attention from him for years, had developed a strange interest in the younger Jones. He raised his shot in acknowledgment at Penny, took it quickly, but didn't approach her. He knew better than that. 

Instead, he gravitated back toward the door, where he knew Betty would be entering at any moment. He was excited to see her but more nervous than anything. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Sure, in the confines of their apartment, things were looking up. Leave it to Jughead Jones to try to destroy it all by showing Betty his dark side. Plus, he realized as he looked around, he might as well be bringing a fresh kill into the middle of the Serengeti. All these men around and with no one better to look at than Toni, who wouldn't give them the time of day anyway. He wondered if she really would be safe here. But he saw Fangs and Sweet Pea and Joaquin off to the side, playing quarters among themselves. Those were his boys. They'd never let anyone mess with him or anyone he brought in. 

The door creaked open, letting in a whoosh of fresh air into the stale bar. Jughead looked back in that direction, feeling his mouth immediately go dry as he saw her. _Betty fucking Cooper. God damn it._

Betty stood hesitantly just inside the bar, letting her eyes adjust. She hadn't yet seen him, so he gave himself a long moment to take her in. 

She was decked out, he guessed at the hands of Veronica or Kevin. She was donning a pair of black skinny jeans, with just the hint of well-placed tears that made her look like she got up to no good here and there, and a black and white striped t-shirt that she'd tied up in the middle so it showed just the perfect amount of midriff. Her normally slicked back hair was down and had a slight curl, and she'd finished the look off with a pair of white Converse. Normally, she was reserved and quaint. Last night she'd been a vixen. Tonight, she fit so seamlessly into the relaxed grunge of his favorite bar that it's like she'd always been there, a perfect fit. He was glad she'd not chosen to go full-Veronica; Jughead knew the socialite would probably have strutted into this smoky hell-hole in a Dior mini-skirt and pearls, sticking out just as much as Betty's usual pastels. 

Jughead breathed out harshly, gathering his courage before venturing over to his roommate. She'd just seen him and bestowed him a wide, easy smile that brought one to his own lips. He swept his hair back as he walked. Around the Serpents, Jughead didn't wear his beanie; he didn't feel the same need to cover up or hide like he'd grown used to around most others over the years. His skin tingled as he watched Betty watch him. While he didn't look entirely different, he knew he was in his element in this place. He'd worn his leather jacket, and when he'd put it on, he'd remembered Betty wearing it last weekend and got hard just at the memory. He hoped he'd have a chance to see her in it again, possibly without the pretty white dress underneath. 

"Betty, you came," he said when he reached her. Jughead had to catch himself from reaching out and pushing back her hair, which had fallen in her face as she looked down at her feet for a moment. 

"Oh course, Jug." She paused for a second, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Well, what do you think?" Betty held her arms to put herself on display before quickly shoved her hands deep into her back pockets, obviously nervous. 

"You look perfect," Jughead said, and he didn't even have the chill to hide the reverence in his voice. He was instantly rewarded with a sparkling look from Betty's blue gaze and a quirk of her soft smile. 

"Thanks, Juggie." Betty's whispered use of this nickname constricted his heart in a new way, and Jughead new they needed a change of scenery before he melted like a puddle at her feet. 

Grabbing her hand, Jughead took them farther into the bar. "C'mon. Let's get you a drink. And none of this Dirty Shirley stuff, you hear? We'll get Toni to make you something special." 

Surprisingly, Toni took right to Betty, loving the exuberance the blonde exuded in comparison to Jughead's constant brooding nature. Betty was currently sipping on a green drink, which Toni had told her she called the Snake Venom. Betty had hummed in appreciation when she tasted the concoction, and then bit back a grimace as the alcohol burned a trail down her throat. Toni and Jughead both laughed at Betty's endearing innocence. 

"It's no Dirty Shirley," Betty chirped, taking another sip. Jughead ordered a beer, wanting to stay somewhat clearheaded tonight. 

"So, what do you like to do here, Jug?" 

Jughead gestured at different parts of the bar as he explained. "Well, I sometimes join Sweet Pea and Fangs and some guys over there--" at her eager expression, he elaborated, "but not tonight. And there's pool and darts, and..." they'd turned to the back corner of the bar, where Betty saw the woman sensuously rubbing against the pole, clad only in black panties. Betty looked back at Jughead with wide eyes, clearly not expecting to see what she had. 

"Juggie," she whispered frantically, pulling him close with a hand to his shirt. "Is the Whyte Wyrm a strip club? Is your favorite bar a strip club?" Her animated features and pure sensibilities made him throw his head back with genuine laughter. 

"No, Betts. I mean, sometimes here and there someone will get up on stage and dance, but mostly it's a run-of-the-mill bar." He saw her breathe out in relief, but couldn't help but notice that her eyes flicked back over in the direction of the half-naked dance more than once. _Does Barbie have a wild side?_

Jughead picked up his beer and placed a hand on Betty's back to steer her toward the opposite corner. "Come on, Cooper, I'll teach you to play darts." 

Betty half-scoffed, but then stopped herself with a sip of her drink. She looked up at Jughead with sweet eyes. "Okay," she said coyly. 

A half-hour later and Jughead was draining his second beer. Betty had challenged him to a drinking game as part of the 'incentive' to learn to play darts, and he'd acquiesced easily, sure the process would get her feeling a little loose and care-free like last night. The only problem was, he'd been hustled. Betty didn't need to be taught how to play darts; she was kicking his ass up and down the board. So he'd already finished two beers--plus the tequila shot from Penny--and Betty was just now taking the last sip of her original cocktail. She beamed at him as soon as he set his empty bottle down. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Jughead. Did I not tell you I grew up playing darts in Archie's garage?" Her blue eyes flashed in the neon lights around them, and Jughead was both amused and captivated. 

"No, Betty, I don't think you told me that. You also didn't tell me you were a no-good hustler." Jughead nudged her shoulder with his own, and Betty cackled with unrestrained mirth. 

"That's what you get for trying to mansplain, Jughead Jones. Sometimes a woman just has to put you in your place." 

Jughead swallowed hard. He wasn't like some men, who would be turned off by a woman standing up to him. In fact, the opposite was true. He was even more turned on by Betty at this moment. 

Toni came over just then with a couple of shots, purple in color. "Two Snake Eyes," she said, tugging at one of Betty's loose curls. Toni looked over at the board and scoffed in Jughead's direction. "Did Barbie just beat the pants off you, Jones?" 

'Barbie' in question held the shot up in mock-congratulations to herself. "Sure did!" She then threw back the shot, widening her eyes as it went down. 

"Ooh, Toni, that's delicious." Betty licked her lips, savoring the flavor, and Jughead was sure that both he and Toni were aptly following the path of that pink tongue. Toni laughed, taking the empty shot glass from Betty's grasp. Jughead couldn't help but notice the way Toni's fingers grazed Betty's and how Betty smiled back sweetly at the bartender. Toni was harmlessly flirting, but Jughead knew that if Betty reciprocated any such advances, Toni would have fought him for a chance to bed the blonde. Thanking his lucky stars though, Betty didn't seem to swing that way. 

Betty picked up the second shot and held it up to Jughead. "Come on, you know you want it!" 

Jughead curled his lip, knowing he'd hate any kind of drink that Betty thought was delicious. "I'm good, Betts," he said, and he took a sip from the beer that Toni had brought over a moment ago. 

Betty shrugged. "More for me." And with that, slammed back the second shot. For a second, she closed her eyes, enjoying the taste and the rush of alcohol, and when she opened them, Jughead saw them unfocused for a second before returning to normal. 

"Betts, maybe we should slow down." Jughead loved how carefree she'd gotten yesterday with a few drinks in her, but he didn't want to muddle anything up with excess alcohol. 

Betty held his gaze for a second. "You're right. Will you show me where the restroom is? I want to freshen up." 

Jughead cocked his head in the direction of the hallway leading toward the bathrooms. Betty followed closely behind him, and Jughead couldn't help the hand he held back for her, in case she wanted to grab it. He felt her pinky hook onto his and he smiled. Just a moment later, they'd arrived at the bathrooms. 

Jughead turned to her and saw just how close to him she'd stopped. "You freshen up. I"ll be over with the boys catching up. Come over when you're done." 

Betty nodded, keeping her eyes on Jughead. For a moment, he wondered if she was going to make a move. But instead, she leaned back against the swinging door behind her, smoothly turning into the women's restroom. Jughead stayed there for a beat, trying to catalog every move and word thus far, not sure what to make of it all. 

He walked over to the table with his friends, just as Fangs bounced a quarter right into the shot glass on the table. Sweet Pea cheered, while Joaquin made a face and took the shot in front of him.

"How goes the night, fellas?" Jughead got along well with this group. If he and Betty hadn't been here together, he was sure he'd have been at the table too, beating the whole bunch at quarters. 

"Hey, Jughead. Yo, I saw your pops here yesterday. Good to hear he's out and well." 

Jughead nodded at Fang's sentiment. Jughead's dad was a well-loved regular around these parts when he wasn't making regular trips to Greendale Correctional. 

"I see you brought a new friend to hang in the snake pit," Sweet Pea remarked as Jughead took a seat. Out of the three Serpents sitting at the table, Jughead knew that Sweet Pea had probably been eyeing Betty the most tonight. Joaquin didn't care too much about members of the female sex, and Fangs...well, Jughead wasn't too sure about Fangs. But Sweet Pea, he knew, was hot for the innocent type. 

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas," Jughead said as rolled his eyes at the horn-dog across from him. Girls usually fell for the bad-boy type, so Jughead wasn't planning on bringing Betty anywhere near Sweet Pea tonight. 

"Well, you better tell Blaze the same thing, then, hombre." Sweet Pea gestured behind Jughead. Jughead whipped around and saw that Betty had emerged from the restroom, but had been stopped mid-stride toward Jughead's table by Blaze, an older Serpent that too saw his fair share of Greendale Correctional. And it looked like he was circling for the kill, hovering over Betty as she stood her ground, trying to look formidable but succeeding in only riling up Jughead's protective nature. 

Jughead took the room in two strides and was between Blaze and Betty in no time. 

"Blaze, leave her alone." Jughead's voice was more forceful than Betty had ever heard. He held one arm behind him, pressing it against her arm in assurance. Betty couldn't help but note that he looked a foot taller right now, rising up to his full scale against the large older man. 

"Oh c'mon Jones Jr. Me and the princess were just getting to know each other. Right, Blondie?" Blaze purposefully leered at Betty over Jughead's shoulder, and the younger man didn't take it well. 

"I said, back the fuck off." Jughead slammed his palm against Blaze's shoulder, and Betty jumped as two tables of men stood simultaneously. Blaze's cronies were standing nearby, watching warily, while Jughead's friends had knocked back their chairs, looking all too eager for a scuffle. 

Blaze paused, clearly contemplating something for a moment. Then he held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. Not looking for trouble tonight." 

As he backed away, Jughead took Betty's hand in his. He was in the process of turning to check on her when they both heard Blaze mutter to his friends, "Must be some fine piece of pussy to get all worked up like that." 

Betty's eyes flew to Jughead's, where she saw fiery rage. His jaw clenched and he went to pull away from her, clearly prepared to deck the older man. Instead, Betty grabbed his hand harder, holding it to her fiercely. 

"Juggie, let's go. Come on, it's not worth it." 

Slowly, he exhaled, and she could fairly feel the tension corded in his arms. Wanting to alleviate the situation, Betty pulled him toward the exit, hoping the ride home would cool him down. When the exited the bar, Betty breathed in the sharp, cool air. Behind her, she could still feel Jughead's formidable presence. She just had to get him to calm down. Distract him. 

Betty stopped and turned to Jughead. They were standing in the shadows of the Whyte Wyrm's entrance, which was adjacent to a narrow alley. She tugged on his hand and he followed. She wasn't sure he was back to normal yet, but she had a plan. They entered the alley, and Betty leaned up against the wall. Jughead was inches in front of her, beginning to focus on their surroundings with a confused squint. 

"Betts--" 

"Jughead, I don't love displays of toxic masculinity--" 

"I know. I'm sorry. I just got--" 

"But fuck if you weren't hot just then." 

Jughead stopped midsentence, sure he was gaping at the petite blonde in front of him. _Wait, what?_

Betty arched an eyebrow at him, challenging him to respond. He didn't have words. Honestly. None. So instead, she took it once more in her own hands, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in toward her. Within the second, Jughead caught up and met Betty's fierce mouth with his own. Groaning, they came together against the brick wall of the bar. Jughead surged his hands behind her head, holding her mouth to his in hungry desperation. Betty's hands twisted into the leather at his front, but soon, released their grip so he could press closer against her. They were chest to chest, and her hands moved to his back, clinging to his shoulders instead. Jughead slanted his mouth, keeping one hand against her face as the other drifted to her hip. He clutched it hard, digging his fingers into the space between her pants and shirt. Betty moaned harshly into his mouth, and he swallowed it ravenously. When she arched her hips against his, both of his hands went to her ass, grabbing the taught muscle and holding her to his hardening center. Jughead could feel that Betty was on tiptoe in a quest to get closer, and he thought he had the perfect solution. With sudden force, Jughead pulled up on Betty's hips, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed her up against the rough wall and then both groaned with simultaneous pleasure at the feeling of their centers pressing tightly. 

Betty threw her head back and Jughead dove against her exposed neck, nipping and sucking and kissing in a way he wasn't sure he'd ever done before. Her urgent gasps only spurred him on, and he felt his lips move down her neck toward her heaving chest. 

"Juggie!" Betty breathed out, pulling on his hair in the most erotic fashion. 

Just as Jughead was reaching a hand up toward's Betty's shirt, intent on slipping underneath and finding her soft skin, a couple of guys exited the Whyte Wyrm, talking loudly. Betty and Jughead were entwined in the shadows, but the slamming door and raised voices quickly brought them back to reality. Harshly, they panted into each other's mouths, catching their breaths and their sanity. Slowly, Jughead released Betty and she slid slowly down his front, rubbing tortuously against his hard bulge. 

Once the voices of the others were gone, Jughead pressed his forehead against Betty's, closing his eyes and deeply inhaling her smell. 

"Fuck, Betts." 

Betty reached up and kissed the corner of his lips. Her voice was hoarse as she responded. 

"Yeah. Fuck, Jug." 

\--

Betty and Jughead arrived home. The street was dark, and both felt peaceful in the silence of the night. They'd riden home on his bike, and this time, Jughead felt like Betty was holding him for more than just stability. 

As they walked through the house, Jughead felt like he had to say something. What was that tonight? What comes next? What happens when he wakes up from this dream? 

Before he could say anything, Betty turned to him in their hallway. 

"Juggie?" Her voice was a whisper, so much less confident than she'd been in the alley. 

"What is it, Betty?" Jughead couldn't help himself. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and relished as her eyes fluttered in response. 

"Will you sleep with me?" 

Jughead's eyes nearly popped out, and his mouth was suddenly dry, unable to form words. Betty saw his reaction and blushed scarlet.

"I mean...sleep. Will you _sleep_ with me tonight?" 

Her request was so innocent and tantalizing at the same time, Jughead couldn't decide what he loved more. Instead, he nodded dopily, smiling down at her. "I'd love to, Betts." 

They parted then to get ready for bed. Jughead slid out of his clothes but left his tank top and boxers. He normally nixed the shirt, but he didn't want to seem presumptuous. In her room, Betty exchanged her outfit for the large t-shirt she normally wore to bed. She didn't need shorts, as the shirt came down to her thighs. She knew it was pushing the limit of propriety, but she couldn't seem to care one bit, knowing that Jughead was going to be in her bed. 

They brushed their teeth next to each other, and neither could keep the grins from blooming on their faces. Jughead felt like a complete idiot, watching Betty's reflection as she did mundane things like swish with mouthwash and remove her makeup. Something about the normalcy of the acts felt acutely intimate to them both. 

As soon as they were finished, they locked eyes in the mirror. Betty held out her hand, and Jughead silently took it. She turned and led him to her open door, where a soft light from a bedside lamp cast a soft pink glow. Jughead had been in Betty's room a few times, but suddenly, it felt like completely uncharted territory. He followed her to her bed and watched with heavy eyes as she crawled in. He saw the flash of blue bikinis underneath her large grey Camp Woswega t-shirt, and Jughead felt fairly predatory like he was getting into bed with an adolescent Betty. But then she turned to him and bit her lip while running one foot against the front of his thigh, and all reservations were out the window. This was all woman in front of him. 

Jughead knelt on the bed and then crawled forward toward where Betty was splayed out on her pillows. He knew she'd asked him here to sleep, but he couldn't resist a replay of the moments in the alley. She was just too addicting. 

But this time, they were calm and slow. He leaned over her, ducking his head toward hers to capture her lips in a soft, breathy kiss. She lifted her head towards him but kept her hands clutched into the sheets. They kissed like that for a minute, neither in a hurry. Soon, Betty pulled him down next to her, and they disengaged their kiss, instead just looking at one another across the pillow. She looked so damn flawless in the soft pink light, he felt like his heart was going to break. 

"Betty Cooper, you're killing me." Betty blushed and ducked her head into Jughead's chest, letting her hands wander his arms and abdomen. Jughead pressed a kiss into her hair, breathing in the smell of vanilla and strawberries. 

Betty looked up at Jughead and leaned in for a soft, light kiss. 

"Good night, Juggie. I had a good time with you this weekend." 

Jughead smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Me too, Betts. Me too."


	5. Combustion

Chapter 5- Combustion 

Jughead woke up the next morning far earlier than he normally did. The sunlight invading his sleep was unusually bright, and he rolled away from it, attempting to tuck his head into the pillow. But before he could, he encountered an obstacle, although once it dawned on him it was, he realized with happiness that it was hardly an obstacle at all. 

Betty. Betty was curled up next to him, and he finally opened his eyes to check that his imagination wasn't playing tricks on him. There she was, in all her perfect glory. They'd fallen asleep last night, entwined and peaceful, and through the night had stayed close, seeking the warmth and comfort of each other. The comforter was pushed down and away, and just the sheet rested over them. Jughead shifted onto his side, and the sheet caught and pulled, exposing them both down to their middles. 

Jughead let his eyes travel downward, trying to memorize this moment. _Fuck, I wish I had my camera,_ he thought selfishly. She was just that captivating. Her large t-shirt had ridden up in the night, and Jughead couldn't help but take in the expanse of skin at her waist, leading down to her hips and those damn blue panties. They had a bow at the front, right over her center, and he wanted so badly to touch it. Betty's legs were covered up by the pink sheet, but he knew they were bare and smooth from their stolen moments last night. 

Betty gave a slight shiver as the cool morning air settled on her newly exposed skin, and she rolled over unconsciously, seeking the warmth of the body near her. Jughead couldn't resist placing his arm at her lower back, pulling her into his body where he knew she'd find warmth. 

"Hmmm," Betty sighed in content, nuzzling her face into the crook under his chin. She was waking, he could tell, and he felt nerves bloom in his stomach as he wondered what she'd think in the light of the morning. Betty was cautious, he knew, and Jughead was so afraid she'd draw back from this with fear of it blowing up in their faces. He decided to avoid it for as long as possible, taking advantage of their position for the next few moments before she decided it was all a bad idea. 

Jughead let his hand wander her upper body. He didn't want to push the envelope, especially with her still half-asleep. Instead, he caressed her arm up to her shoulder, following it to where she'd tucked it in close to his chest. Moving it back down, he let his hand trail soothingly down the middle of her back, pausing when he got to the swell of her hips. Her skin was unbelievably smooth and it was all he could do not to continue his touch further south. He so badly wanted to, but he'd wait until she was awake and consenting. 

After a few more seconds of innocent petting, Jughead felt the nuzzle of her nose in the indentation between his neck and chin and knew that his touch was waking his bed partner. 

"Morning," came the muffled whisper, her breath hot on his skin. 

Jughead pulled back and glanced down into Betty's slowly-blinking eyes. She had a soft smile on her face and wasn't pulling away, and so far he felt good about her reaction. 

"Morning, Betts." His reply was quiet in the space between them, and but when she heard his nickname for her, her slight smile grew. 

_God, she's beautiful,_ he thought internally. 

"How'd you sleep?" Jughead asked, rolling onto his back and pulling Betty to curl into his side. His hand continued to caress her shoulder over the fabric of the t-shirt, where it was safer. 

Betty yawned and giggled into his side. "Good, actually. I'm so content right now; I could get used to this." 

Jughead raised his eyebrows and glanced down at the blonde at his side. 

"Oh really, huh? One night in bed with me and you're already hooked." 

Betty huffed and swatted lightly at his chest. "Don't get so full of yourself, Casanova." 

Her sardonic quip quickly turned into bubbling laughter as Jughead's caressing hand came down to pinch playfully at her side. She squirmed against him fruitlessly as Jughead continued to tease at her sensitive skin. He was laughing too, finding her carefree giggles too tempting to ignore. 

"Okay, okay!" Betty gasped, pressing her hands against his chest. Jughead stilled and then assessed. He didn't know how he'd managed it, but he was half-hovered over her, hand still at her waist, but now lightly rubbing instead of tickling. Betty took a deep breath, realizing the intimacy of their position. She knew that both their underwear was the only thing between them, and it was clear by the hardness she felt at her thigh that Jughead didn't escape the normal perils of male youth. 

"Jug," Betty breathed out. She wasn't sure if it was a warning, a question, or a plea. But the breathy quality of his name on her lips spurred Jughead to act. He dipped in and captured her lips in a light kiss. It was nothing like the ones from outside the Whyte Wyrm, but this one in the warm light of morning, with both of them still soft and warm from sleep, felt just as good. 

Jughead pulled away before he wanted to, and Betty's mouth instinctively followed him for a second, elongating the kiss. Finally, she dropped back with a contented smile and pulled Jughead into her so that he rested fully on her body, his head tucked into the curve of her neck. It wasn't sexual, exactly. But it was close and intimate and personal and both of them breathed into the moment, afraid words would break the bubble of security and happiness they'd found themselves in that morning. 

But before long, Betty nudged him and Jughead rolled to the side. 

"I should get up. I've got to work on an essay response to some reading for Sociology 200. It's due tomorrow at 9." 

Jughead smiled. _That's Betty for you. The only person in existence able to pry themselves out of bed with a make-out buddy so they could go finish a paper._

Suddenly, a thought popped into his head, and before he could weigh the dangers of it, the request was already coming out of his mouth. 

"Hey, speaking of assignments--" Jughead began. It was about then that his brain caught up with his mouth, but by this point, Betty was sitting up in bed, looking at him to continue his sentence. He sighed and decided he might as well shoot his shot. 

"Um. I have an assignment for that class Moving Images that I told you about. We're recreating our interpretations of our favorite song through still images. I was wondering if you'd be my model." Jughead rubbed a hand at the back of his neck in discomfort. "I don't really know who else I'd ask." 

Betty bit her lip momentarily, clearly unsure. Suddenly, Jughead felt so stupid. "Actually, don't worry about it. That's too much to ask. I'm sure--" 

"No, Juggie. It's not too much to ask." Betty tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she stilled his hand that was picking at a flower on her sheets. "I just...are you sure? I mean, I'm not really a model." 

Her tone made it clear why she was unsure. _She doesn't think she is pretty enough. Well, that's fucking insane,_ Jughead thought. 

Jughead pushed himself up until he was at her level and reached out to grasp her face with both his hands. "First of all, you're fucking gorgeous, and don't forget it." Betty's deep blush pleased him immensely. He'd tell her she was gorgeous every hour if he got to see her react. "And second of all, I don't just want 'a model,' I want you." 

Before he could prepare himself, Betty had leaned forward and planted a quick, soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back and nodded. 

"Okay, if you're sure, I'll do it. When?" 

Jughead grinned largely, feeling his mind race already with ideas for the shoot. "Tonight, if you can. I can get us dinner and a bottle of wine and we can unwind a bit to get more comfortable, because, uh..." Here was the hard part. Betty narrowed her eyes, realizing he wasn't telling her something. It dawned on her quickly.

"Jughead Jones, what song did you choose for your assignment?" 

Jughead hopped up out of bed and picked up her hand, pressing a kiss to Betty's knuckles in pre-mature thanks for not killing him. He backed toward the door, hoping to get far enough away before he told her what song she'd be posing for. Finally, his hand was on the knob. 

"You know that Kings of Leon song, 'Sex On Fire'?" 

Before she had a chance to process, he was already out the door and hollering back to her, "Thanks Betts! Be ready at 8!" 

Finally, the realization hit her, and Betty gaped at the open door. "Arghh!" she growled, and when he laughed from the hall, she threw a pillow toward the door for good measure. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Betty was back to thinking the same thought later that evening as she got ready in her room. It was 7:45 and she knew that any minute, Jughead would be returning from picking up take-out and wine. When he left, she'd glared at him from the couch and told him to pick up two, and don't be stingy. He winked at her and practically skipped out the door. _He sure was chipper for a 'gang-member-turned-tortured-artist,'_ she thought to herself. 

Betty had finished her paper by lunch and then gone out with her sorority sister Ethel to get a wax and pedicure. She didn't normally splurge on those luxury services unless Veronica was paying, but she knew it was highly possible that tonight, the dam that had been building between her and Jughead would finally break. By no means was she preparing herself for Jughead to jump her--she knew he'd take his job of photographing her seriously and respectfully--but she couldn't help but let her mind wander to uncharted, naughty corners. They'd been getting so much closer lately, and with the heated make-out sessions at the sorority event and then again outside his bar, Betty wondered if tonight would go past just kissing. She couldn't say she'd mind, but she knew she'd need some liquid courage to relax enough to play out the song he'd chosen in front of the camera. Hence: the two bottles of wine. 

Minutes later, Jughead came through the front door, calling to Betty that food had arrived. Betty looked at herself in the mirror and took a steadying breath. She hadn't known what to wear, he hadn't told her, so she donned a simple red sundress, short but not too revealing, low in front but not scandalous. She'd let her hair down once again and it was flowing freely around her shoulders in soft curls. Finally, she'd applied just a hint of makeup, trying to stay true to herself.

She headed out into the main room and saw Jughead uncorking a bottle of wine. The food--sushi--was laid out on the table, along with two empty wine glasses. 

"Hey," she said from the doorway to the kitchen, and Jughead turned around. The audible pop from the cork synced perfectly with the drop in his jaw as he saw his roommate standing barefoot and beautiful in front of him. Betty couldn't help but laugh at the comical timing. 

"Jeeze, Betty. Trying to give a guy a heart attack over here?" Jughead playfully glared at her as she took a seat at the table, smiling her false apology at him. 

"I wasn't sure what to wear, but I figured with a song like 'Sex on Fire," gym shorts and a t-shirt wouldn't do." 

"You'd look like sex in anything," Betty heard Jughead mumble to himself as he turned around to grab chopsticks from the counter. She contained a smirk, knowing she wasn't meant to hear that, but secretly glad that she had. 

They settled easily into conversation at dinner, neither wound up like they'd been in the few previous nights. Instead they continued to learn more about each other, from siblings and favorite books to childhood friends and pets. 

By the end of dinner, one bottle of wine was completely gone, thanks more to Betty than to Jughead, who was hoping to keep steady hands for the upcoming shoot. Jughead stood and cleared their dishes, dumping them in the sink to be dealt with later. He excused himself for a minute, and while he was gone, Betty stood and smoothed out her dress. She reached into one pocket and pulled out a lipgloss, glad that he wasn't here to tease her for reapplying before the shoot. A minute later, Jughead reappeared. He walked to the counter and picked up the second bottle of wine and her glass before coming back to stand in front of her.

"Are you ready?" Jughead said. Though his tone was casual, the weight behind the words was not, and Betty felt her breath catch. _Am I ready?_ she wondered. But then, she'd promised, and though she'd been surprised this morning, she couldn't exactly say she wasn't looking forward to being photographed by Jughead. 

"Yes," Betty said and meant it. They were inches apart and neither wanted to break their eye contact. She let herself get lost in them for a moment, realizing that she trusted him implicitly. She knew he'd be great. She knew he'd make _her_ feel great. 

Jughead walked toward his room and she followed. When they entered, Betty couldn't help but gasp. The lights were dim save for a large and bright photography light set up near the bed. But the amazing part was that on every available surface was a lit candle. The room glowed and shadows danced on the wall. The bed was unmade, but purposefully so, she could tell. The sheets looked fresh and not yet wrinkled, but they'd been pulled back in an effort to look mussed. But the most overwhelming part was the heat. She turned and saw that he'd plugged in a space heater. Immediately she felt the warmth coat her, and though she knew she'd get sticky with perspiration soon, it wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. She couldn't guess why he'd wanted the heat, though. 

"So..." Betty stood by the bed, unsure what to do next. Jughead placed the glass down and filled it with wine, taking a long sip before handing it over to Betty. She was glad for something to hold, and even gladder for the cool of the white wine as she sipped it and it slid down her throat. She noted the condensation on the glass, resulting from the cold liquid and the hot room, and suddenly the reason for the heat became clear to her. Sweat. He wanted her to sweat. Just the thought was erotic enough to cause the beginnings of it; Betty felt herself get hot beneath her hair and couldn't help the hand that swept up and under the strands to check. 

Jughead had been busy finishing grabbing and turning on his camera, and Betty wondered if the photography light near the bed would provide enough light. Clearly, he wasn't concerned, and she was hoping that the dim, warm light would help smooth her features. Finally, when he was set, he walked wordlessly toward her. His camera was still in his hand, she realized. Looks like they were starting. He approached further and Betty backed up until she felt the mattress behind her thighs. Her hand went back to lay on the smooth sheets, and she wondered if he wanted her on them. 

"You're going to be great, Betty. I can't wait to photograph you," Jughead said lowly, moving still until he was pressed up against her. Betty clutched the wine at her side tightly, afraid she'd drop it in a moment of weakness. Jughead reached out and brought the hand with the wine up so it was between them, nearly against her chest. He then took a step back and raised his camera. "Press the glass against your skin," he said, and Betty did, glad for the direction. She wasn't sure what to do, and she knew she could trust his direction. 

Betty heard the click of the camera and glanced down, realizing the cold glass had caused goosebumps to pop up on her chest. She wondered if his camera had caught them. She didn't move the glass, and before long, a stray drop of condensation had transferred from the glass and onto her skin. She watched as the drop slid down her chest, and she heard another series of clicks. 

Jughead turned suddenly to his computer that was sitting on his desk. "We need a little inspiration, I think," he said, as he pulled up his iTunes. She realized he'd probably pull up the song, and took the second he was distracted to lift her hair with one hand, letting her neck breathe for a moment. It felt glorious, and as she sipped her wine once more, she closed her eyes in brief pleasure. 

Click. Clickclickclick. 

Betty's eyes shot open and she realized Jughead had caught her moment of relief, though she was sure on the camera her closed eyes and parted lips could easily be construed as lust. 

The song came on, and though Betty had never really paid much attention to the words, she listened intently now, hoping the lyrics would inspire both her and Jughead. 

"Sit down on the bed, Betty." Jughead's command was firm and calm, and though she knew it was artistic direction, the tone and content of the words were enough to bring out a shiver in her. Jughead caught the movement and both of them knew the shiver had nothing to do with being cold. At that moment, Jughead set his camera down on the bed and whipped his shirt over his head. Betty's surprised gasp was evident in the quiet room, and Jughead met her surprised wide eyes with a wink. "It's hot as hell in here." 

Betty giggled and sat down on the bed, placing her wine glass on the bedside table. The light of the candles made the glass shimmer and glow, and Jughead knelt down to capture a picture of it. Soon enough, he was back in front of her, and she felt the heat of his hand on her thigh. He grasped it and pulled at her willing appendage, and before she knew it, one of her legs was pulled up toward her chest, her other still dangling against the side of the bed. The hem of her dress settled softly into the space between her legs, and she knew only the wisp of cotton hid her center from Jughead and the camera. 

"Stay there," he said, and backed up, placing the camera at his eye and clicking away. Betty locked her gaze on the camera, wishing she could see Jughead's eyes behind it. It felt so intimate, in the dim, hot room, looking into the lens of his camera, knowing her image would be seen possibly by the whole class. Instead of feeling nervous, as she normally might, his husky words and lingering looks, not to mention his exposed torso, were making her even hotter than the temperature of the room. 

"What now?" Betty whispered into the silence. Jughead had raised his gaze from the camera but hadn't given her further direction. 

"Lay back," he fairly growled, and as she did, she felt the material of her dress slide up her thighs until it was hardly covering her black lace underwear. She wondered if Jughead could see them. Getting comfortable, she let her bent leg fall to the side, fairly opening her up, but Jughead missed the view because he'd moved toward her, kneeling on the bed so he could lean over her. Betty caught her breath, thinking for a moment it was proceeding past the point of the class project, but all he did was fix a hair that'd fallen across her neck and adjust the strap of her dress so that it was halfway down her shoulder. His touch was quick and soft, but still left trails of shivers in their wake. 

Jughead moved to a different vantage point, capturing shots here and there as he directed her. Soon, Betty found herself sitting up, back to him as she lowered both the straps of her dress from her shoulders. Continuing on through the clicks, Jughead hooked a finger in the back of her dress and asked in a whisper if she trusted him. She nodded and he gave the fabric a tug, causing it to fall to her waist and expose her back entirely to the camera. Based on her shadow on the wall before her, she knew that the light of the candles would now be playing on the skin of her back. Just the thought of Jughead's eyes following the play of light caused her to squirm in her position on her knees. 

"Just a couple more," Jughead breathed, and Betty felt and heard his breath immediately behind her as he climbed up on the bed. His soft touch brushed her hair over one shoulder and she couldn't help but angle her head to expose more of her neck to his ministrations. Betty's arms were crossed over her breasts and she knew that if he looked down over her shoulder, he would see the globes pressed against her forearms. 

Click. Click. Click. 

Betty felt his sigh and then heard a slight thud. She turned slightly to see that he'd put the camera down on the side table, though he hadn't moved from his position behind her. The silence was as thick and burning as the air in the room, and Betty thought she'd explode if he didn't say or do something. Suddenly, she felt his hand move up the center of her bare back before continuing over her shoulders and into her hair. His fingers felt fantastic, and Betty moaned quietly, leaning back into his chest. 

"You did wonderfully," Jughead murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. "Thank you for doing this." 

Betty didn't have words. The kiss on her neck combined with the quiet murmur in her ear was too much. Adding to the press of his chest against the sticky skin of her back, and Betty was combustible. Instead of answering, she let her body do the talking it'd been wanting to do all evening. She leaned back against Jughead fully, releasing her hands from around her breasts and bringing them both up behind her to trail into his hair, pulling him further into the crook of her neck. Jughead didn't disappoint, and he laved the skin there with kisses and nips, causing her to hiss and hum at the sensation. With one hand holding her head, his other was free to roam, and she soon felt it around her middle, brushing lightly against her belly button. The move brought forth a giggle from her, and she felt a responding smile against the skin behind her ear. 

Soon enough though, his thumb was brushing tentatively against the underside of her bare breast, and Betty arched wantonly toward it with a gasp. Jughead used the hand in her hair to turn her face to his, and soon they were kissing, deep and all-consuming. The entire evening had been tortuous foreplay for them both, and finally, they were allowing themselves to give into it. At Betty's encouraging moan into his mouth, Jughead let his hand continue, moving up fully to cup a breast in his hand. She breathed out into his mouth, desperate for more. And he delivered. Thumbing her nipple into a hard bud, Jughead drove Betty into a tizzy. She was hardly able to kiss him, now just pressing her open mouth against his as she fought for breath. His fingers pinched and soothed, and her hands grasped and pulled at his hair in encouragement. 

"Do you want this?" Jughead asked lowly as he paused his ministrations, his hand now settled on her abdomen, right above where the dress was pooled at her hips. Betty took a deep breath, knowing he wanted an answer and needing to compose herself to do so.

"Yes, Juggie. I want you. All of you." For emphasis, she sat back into his hips, rolling into the bulge she felt at the zipper of his pants. Jughead groaned and tightened his hand in her hair until she moaned in response. Finally, he had her assurance that they both wanted this. Roommates be damned. They couldn't control themselves at this point. 

Jughead turned Betty and settled her onto the pillows, kneeling between her legs a split second later. His hands toyed with the slip of fabric at her waist, a dress long forgotten. 

"Are you sure, Betty? Because once I have you, I'm not sure there's going to be any going back." 

Betty couldn't imagine going back to the way things once were. So she lifted her torso and grabbed the dress, bringing it completely off her body and throwing it to the floor. She saw Jughead's nostrils flare at her boldness, and then his eyes traveled down the rest of her body, which had been bared now to display the thin, lace panties she wore. Betty wondered how they hadn't erupted in flames, based on the heat she was producing under them. 

Jughead leaned forward to brace one arm by her shoulder while the other explored her newly exposed body. It traveled confidently everywhere, from her breast to her hip down to her thigh. On the pass upward, he moved his hand more central, so her legs had to part to give him passage. He slowed as he reached the lace that covered her. She was so hot, and he could already tell that she was affected by his touch, based on the moisture evident already. 

Jughead's eyes moved up to meet hers and they held for a second. "Can I touch you here?" His question was pure gasoline to the flame, and Betty only arched up toward his hand in consent. 

His finger started softly on the outside, just barely tracing the patterns of the lace over her center. Soon enough though, the motions were driving Betty crazy; they were close but not enough. 

"Shit, Juggie. _Touch_ me." Her emphasis left no room for confusion. Jughead's brow quirked with amusement for a moment, but then he refocused on the task. Hooking his fingers into the lace at her sides, he pulled slowly down her legs, watching as her sex became uncovered. His mouth went dry at the sight, and Jughead wasn't sure he'd ever seen something he wanted so much. 

Before long, her panties met her dress on the floor, and before he had a chance to lay back down over her, Betty pressed a foot against his chest to stop him. 

"Take yours off too, Juggie." She dropped her toe to his jeans and nudged at the bulge in their front. Jughead swallowed hard and nodded, standing off the bed briefly to remove them. He paused as he stood back up, his hands hesitating at his boxers. His eyes met hers and Betty knew he was awaiting her permission. All it took was her hurried nod and his boxers were quickly forgotten as he climbed back onto the bed and over Betty's glowing form. 

Betty hummed in pleasure as she felt Jughead's hot, firm body meld into her own softness. Just last week was the first time she'd thought about him this way, and now she felt as if she'd die if he didn't make love to her tonight. Betty parted her thighs and Jughead settled into them, both of them leaning simultaneously into each other for a long, slow, desperate kiss. His mouth angled against hers and their tongues mimicked what they both knew they wanted to do to one another. Reaching between them, Betty grasped his length and squeezed slightly, curious what he felt like in her hand. She wasn't a virgin, but she didn't have so much experience that this wasn't a novel and exciting experience for her. She was surprised though when Jughead pulled away, rolling off of her and to the side. 

"Wait. I got distracted," he said, taking her seeking hand and placing it up beside her head. "I had a mission, you know?" Betty knew now what he meant, especially as he trailed his hand between the valley of her breasts and down toward her center. 

"Oh yes, let's not forget about that." Jughead smiled at her words, and then without warning, parted her with a finger. 

"Fuck," he growled, doing it again but deeper. "You're so fucking wet." 

Betty mewled in agreement, throwing her head back and parting her thighs. She couldn't bear it if he stopped, and thankfully, he was just beginning. Over and over his fingers explored her inside and out, finding places that made her gasp and movements that made her cry out. Some he continued repetitively, and as his thumb circled firmly over her most sensitive spot, Betty found stars beginning to appear in her vision. Suddenly the room was twenty degrees hotter and breaths were far and few between. Jughead felt her hand grasp onto his shoulder for support and watched as her head thrashed back and forth on the pillows. The flush on her chest told him what he needed to know, and simultaneously he slipped two fingers inside of her and rubbed hard on her clit and that was it. 

"Ohhh! Oh fuck, Jug. Fuck. I'm... I'm..." 

Jughead leaned forward and caught her lips in a hard kiss, swallowing her orgasm as it burned through her like fire. She gripped his fingers like a vice and he felt faint as he imagined himself inside of her. Finally, she relaxed and gasped a breath from his mouth. Her blue eyes opened and he'd never seen a sight so beautiful. She was flushed and wet and soft and sexy and he wanted all of it. 

Jughead moved back over her and ran his length along her dripping center. They both moaned and he wanted nothing more but to sink inside her in a single thrust. With the last clear thought he had, he reached toward his bedside table and removed a small packet. She followed his motions as he ripped it neatly and sheathed himself quickly. He smoothed back the sweaty hair along her forehead and placed a kiss there, sweetly. Betty didn't want sweet. She found his mouth with hers and promptly bit onto his bottom lip lightly, sucking the soft flesh into her mouth. Jughead let out a harsh breath and got the picture immediately. He didn't waste any more time guiding himself into her. He went slow, and as he entered her, Betty widened her legs so that her knees came up beside his hips. Finally, he was seated in her, deep and full and both had to freeze for fear of ruining this perfect moment. 

Before long though, both Betty and Jughead needed more, and with her pushing at him with her hips, Jughead moved his own, sliding in and out effortlessly. The sensations quickly consumed them, and Betty raked her fingers through his hair and down his back while Jughead leaned into her neck, alternating between sucking kisses and harsh pants. Before she knew it, Betty felt that same fire resume in her core. She'd never come during sex, and honestly, she felt almost scared by the overwhelming feelings she was experiencing. Jughead must have sensed her frantic energy and slowed to a tortuous pull and push, holding her gaze and whispering nonsense into her lips. She jerked when his hand came between them and rubbed at her sensitive center, but he didn't stop. Instead, his thrusts and his fingers both became more forceful. 

"I've got you, baby. Let go. Let me make you feel good." Betty couldn't catch her breath, it was too good, too much. She felt her mind spiral out of control and her knees gripped Jughead's hips like a vice as she threw her head back in another ultimate release. 

"Ahhh, God. I. I. Oh, God, Jug." 

Jughead had been teetering on the edge for minutes and once he watched the woman under him give herself to him fully, he couldn't last any longer. He thrust hard into her twice more and then came with a groan. He fell onto her chest moments later and they heaved breaths together, both amazed at the level of pleasure they'd just reached. Jughead had had sex before, but it'd been leagues away from this. He wasn't even sure this counted as just sex, it was that good. 

Gingerly, Jughead rolled to the side and got rid of the condom, tossing it into his bedside trash. He leaned over and managed to reach the cord for the space heater and pulled it harshly from the wall before collapsing back against Betty's side. 

"Fuck, it's hot," Jughead mumbled against the skin of her shoulder. 

Betty giggled and then stretched languidly. "No, Juggie. It's warm in here. That sex, though, was hot." 

Both Jughead and Betty erupted in laughter, colored with satisfaction and just a hint of disbelief. _What are we doing? And when can we do it again?_


	6. Closer

Chapter 6- Closer

The next few days passed in a blur. Both Betty and Jughead were swamped with school work, and for Betty, sorority responsibilities. She was the fundraising chair and their annual event was that Friday. Therefor, she was spending most of her available time at the sorority house preparing for the big day. Jughead, per usual, stayed close to home, though on the occasional evening he found himself at the Whyte Wyrm drinking with his boys or visiting with his dad. 

Jughead hadn't wanted to get into it with Betty the first time she asked, but his dad was the leader of the Serpents. Though he was frequently in and out of jail, for the most part, he ran the Serpents with a strong fist. They respected him and he kept them in line, for the most part. There were a few guys, though, that liked to test the boundaries, especially when FP was locked up. Jughead and his crew had needed to put a couple of guys in their places once or twice to remind them just who was in charge. 

Thankfully, the busyness of the week prevented awkwardness from creeping in to Betty and Jughead's relationship. They hadn't had a chance to really talk about their night together, but when they'd woken up early Monday morning, Jughead had brought her to quick release with his mouth. That alone sent her off for the week in a blissful haze, and neither felt the need to disrupt it. There had been a few stolen minutes here and there, like when Jughead had entered the apartment fresh from a workout and she'd eye-fucked him from her study group on the couch, or when he snuck into the bathroom one morning when she was showering and somehow managed to be rewarded by her mouth on him. 

Finally, it was the end of the week. Betty had spent the entire day running between the sorority house and the rec field where their charity softball game was taking place. It'd been a long day in itself, and by the time clean up and money-counting and a wrap up meeting with her committee was over, it was 9 PM and she was exhausted. While most of the girls were heading home to refresh before going out to fraternity parties and bars, Betty wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath and tuck in for the night. She wondered if Jughead would be home, and as she rode her bike to their apartment, she couldn't help but smile with the hope she felt. 

Betty was thrilled to see Jughead's bike parked, though haphazardly, in their parking space. She nearly skipped up the steps and frowned when she noticed all the lights were off in the house. _Where is Jughead?_ Upon entering the house, Betty only found silence and wondered if Jughead had simply caught a ride with a friend...though that seemed unlikely as she didn't really know him to have many friends. She flipped on the lights as she went through the apartment and then nearly screamed when the living room light revealed a slumped-over body on the couch. It didn't move when the light came on or she sounded her yelp, and she realized that it was Jughead and he was sleeping. Or passed out. She couldn't tell.

"Jughead!" Nothing. Betty wandered over and shook his shoulder, and he groaned groggily. Finally he looked up in her direction and Betty gasped, immediately dropping to her knees on the couch beside him. 

"Juggie. What the hell happened to you?!" Her voice was as frantic as her hands, which trailed over his face, decorated with a split lip, swollen left eye, and small gash above his eyebrow. She looked into his eyes desperately and saw clarity and a little discomfort, so at least she knew he'd likely been sleeping instead of unconscious. 

Jughead hissed as her hands fluttered over his torso and she pulled back suddenly, scared to continue touching him. 

"Jughead, Jesus Christ, talk to me. What the hell happened?" Jughead reached out for her hand and brought it to his chest, breathing deeply under her touch. She noticed his knuckles were bruising already, and she started to figure out the truth herself. 

"I got into a fight." 

Betty frowned at him but stayed quiet, needing far more information. 

"Some pricks were hanging out at the Whyte Wyrm talking shit, so I told them to shut up. They didn't like that." His lips quirked in an ironic smile and Betty couldn't help but run her thumb along his lips, stopping at his bloody cut. 

"What were they talking about?" Betty whispered. What could cause Jughead to risk himself like this? 

"My dad." 

Betty's eyes widened and she wanted desperately to ask what would make someone talk poorly about his dad. She knew nearly nothing about the man, other than he was a Serpent as well, but when Jughead didn't continue, she decided it might be a conversation for later. 

"Ok, well let's get you cleaned up. I want to make sure you're not too injured." 

Jughead let Betty pull him gingerly off the couch, and she could tell by his walk that his injuries weren't too severe. 

Once in the bathroom, Jughead leaned up against the counter while Betty pulled out the first aid kit she kept. She started with his face, blowing softly onto the stinging cuts as soon as she cleaned them with alcohol. Jughead rested his hands loosely on her hips, but it wasn't sexual. Just intimate. 

Neither cut needed stitches, so a couple bandaids would do. She knew she'd need to get him ice for his bruised eye and knuckles as well. But she continued with first aid, tugging silently at his shirt, knowing he had an injury there that she'd need to address. Betty breathed a sigh of relief when she finally saw his bare torso and nothing looked too bad. He had some slight redness around one of his ribs, but nothing was bruising and for that she was glad. 

"Jug, I can't believe this. Are you sure you're alright?" Betty's voice was so soft and broken that he brought her into his arms, knowing she needed more comfort than him at the moment. He'd gotten into a couple scuffles in his time as a Serpent, but it was clear that Betty was not used to caring for an injured gang member. 

"I'm okay," he whispered into the top of her head. "I promise. I'm just a little sore. I'll be fine by tomorrow." 

Betty pulled back and looked over to the bathtub in the corner of the room. For an apartment near a college, it held its own as far as tubs went. 

"I don't know about you, but when I was sore after Vixen practice, my mom would always draw me a bath and I felt loads better. How does that sound?" 

Jughead rolled his eyes lightly. "Betty, I haven't had a bath since I was like, six. I'm not a kid." 

"Of course you're not," she said lightly, pulling away from him to turn on the taps and close up the drain. "I'd never take a bath with a kid." 

Jughead's eyes lit up at her words. "Oh, on second thought. A bath sounds perfect." 

In the few minutes it took for the bath to fill up, Betty had urged Jughead to press some ice against his bruises. He acquiesced, willing to do whatever she wanted as long as she still joined him in the tub. 

Soon enough, the water was filled and Betty had thrown in a white chalky ball which caused the water to bubble and fizz and smell girlier than Jughead was sure he wanted to. But he still wasn't going to pass up this bath. 

They faced each other in the steamy room, neither sure of the next steps. He was injured and it'd been a bit since they'd had an intimate moment, so they weren't sure whether to take it there or not. But Jughead couldn't resist touching her, and he soon divested her of her t-shirt and athletic shorts. She made quick work of her socks and shoes. Jughead unbuttoned his jeans and toed off his own socks, and before long, they were standing in front of each other in just their underwear. The silence was heavy and their looks were darker than ever. Betty moved first, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra dropped it to the floor, and in the same fluid motion, pulled down her panties. She stood in front of him with bated breath, suddenly nervous. Jughead slowly held her face in his hands and leaned in for a soft kiss. Even if his lip wasn't killing him, he wanted to show her that they would take this slow. As soon as his lips pressed softly against hers, he felt the tips of her fingers brush the tops of his boxer briefs. Together they pulled them down and stood naked, waiting. Jughead spoke first.

"C'mon, Betty. Let's try out this bath thing and see if it's gotten better since childhood." 

He lowered himself gingerly into the hot water and hissed slightly as his sore ribs met the water. He expected her to sit in front of him, but she nudged him slightly, and when he leaned forward, she sank down behind him. 

"I don't want to hurt you," she explained. "Lean back on me. I've got you." 

Jughead did just that and breathed out a sigh of deep contentment. Her body was so smooth and warm and comforting, and he let his hands drift aimlessly over her shins beside him. 

"How's that feel?" Betty whispered into his ear. Jughead hummed with his eyes closed, not sure if he could form words from the comfort of his position. He felt her laugh and knew she understood. This was way better than the baths he'd had as a kid. 

"Want to tell me about tonight?" Betty's voice was casual, but he still tensed up at them. Did he want to tell her? He wasn't sure he wanted to bring her into the darkness of the Serpents. 

Jughead didn't answer for a moment so Betty continued like she hadn't just asked. Instead, she lathered her hands in body wash and ran them softly along his shoulders and up around his collarbone. The motion was so soothing and careful that he felt compelled to share something with her.

"My dad just got out of prison." Her hands never missed a beat, moving down his back and rubbing circles there. Betty said nothing; she just listened. 

"A few guys who haven't been around long were talking shit about how if he couldn't keep himself out of the slammer then how could he be a fit leader of the Serpents? The fucking ironic thing is, the only reason he goes to jail half the time is because he's taking the heat for one of his men. He'd rather put himself in harm's way than ruin the lives of a father or a son. It's not like he's needed by a family here, right?" 

Betty said nothing. She was listening, he knew based on the kiss she pressed on his shoulder, but he was glad for the opportunity to talk without seeing or hearing judgment and pity. The minutes went by and Betty alternated between pressing kisses against Jughead's back and bathing him. Soon, the water was growing cool and Betty and Jughead both stood. He turned toward her and wrapped himself around her. It was a non-sexual embrace, which was strange because they were friends with benefits that were hugging dripping and naked. After toweling off and moving toward the hall, Jughead reached out for Betty's hand. She looked at him in question and he simply tugged her toward his room. She moved with no resistance. 

Once in his room, Jughead pulled on some boxers and rummaged in a drawer for a shirt, bringing it to Betty. He watched as she unwrapped the towel from around her body and dropped it to the floor. Out of the tub, in his room, seeing her naked body was much more exciting. Quickly he dressed her in the shirt and Betty smiled at his actions. They were taking care of each other tonight. Jughead turned back the covers of his bed and let Betty crawl in before he followed. She fit perfectly against him and both of them sighed in contentment when his arms finally wrapped around her. Betty pulled back and looked at him with sleepy eyes. 

"I'm glad you're okay, Juggie. And that sucks about your dad." 

Jughead leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against her lips in thanks. "I'm feeling better about it all already." 

They fell asleep easily, at peace with the moments that the night had gifted them. Jughead felt like Betty had broken down a wall he'd had up, and instead of him putting it back up, it had built up around them, bringing them closer. 

Hours later Betty awoke, though she was fuzzy on why. The room was still plenty dark and quiet. But a moment later she felt the jolt behind her coupled with a low whine. Quickly Betty turned toward Jughead and saw his eyes and hands clenched with emotion. She wondered if it was terror or sadness or anger. Whatever it was, it hurt her heart to see him so fitful. 

"Juggie, shhhh." Betty wrapped her arms tightly around him, whispering soothing nothings into his ear. 

When he didn't stop, she cupped her hand on his face firmly. "Jughead. Wake up. It's okay, wake up." 

Finally, she saw his eyes flutter open as he took deep, steadying breaths. She smiled reassuringly at him, closing the distance to press kisses against his forehead in relief. 

Jughead tilted his face up and caught the next kiss on his lips, deepening it before Betty even realized what was happening. Her hand stayed cupped at his jaw while his moved to her back, trailing quickly down the material of her shirt and up under it. She hadn't put on anything under the shirt after the bath, so Jughead was pleasantly surprised to find the bare skin of her ass in his hands. They both moaned into the kiss, realizing this was progressing a direction it hadn't last night in the bath. 

He squeezed her body and she arched back, and both of them wanted nothing more than to see where else the kiss would take them. Betty raised on leg up over his hips, letting it curl around him and Jughead couldn't help but thrust into the cradle she provided. His boxers were the only thing in their way, and Betty moved her hand down toward them, lowering them enough to grab at his length and stroke it up and out of the shorts. Jughead gasped sharply and bit at Betty's lip, begging silently for more. She continued stroking and he moved his hand from her back to her front, dipping it between her legs to discover her wet heat. He wasted little time slipping a finger inside her, and at her heady moan, a second. She nearly came off the bed when he included his thumb in the mix, stroking it against her clit eagerly. 

Their frantic touches would have spun them quickly into release if Betty hadn't stilled his hand, rolling toward him so he had no choice but to move on to his back. She followed him smoothly, and before he knew it, Betty was straddling his waist. Jughead pushed his boxers blindly down, beyond desperate to feel her heat now against his weeping length. Betty felt the same, and relished in his moan as she dragged her wetness against his hardness. The act felt perfectly illicit, and both of them shivered at the promise of what was to come. 

Just as Betty rose up high on her knees, prepared to take him inside of her, Jughead grasped her hips firmly in momentary protest. 

"Wait, Betty. We need--" 

Betty shook her head faintly, keeping her eyes on his. "I'm on the pill, Juggie. And I want to feel you. I trust you. Do you trust me?" 

Jughead swallowed at her words, and then nodded with certainty. He did trust her, and the thought that she trusted him warmed him more than anything. 

Betty smiled softly at him before sinking down onto him. The first time they'd done this, it had felt incredible. Now, though, skin against skin, nothing but the moonlight filtering in and the silence between them, it felt otherworldly. 

Jughead rested his hands at Betty's splayed hips, letting her control the rhythm. She started slow and languid, both of them still acclimating to their connection. Their eyes rarely strayed from the other's, except when moments of intense pleasure caused them to close involuntarily. One of those moments came when Betty leaned back at a certain angle and she felt Jughead's cock rub against her in a way she'd never experienced before. Her eyes snapped shut and her mouth fell open with a groan and she repeated the movement a few more times, desperate to keep the feeling going. Jughead met her hand at her breast, where she'd been unconsciously tugging and soothing. He took over and forced another strangled groan from her throat. Their movements became faster and choppier and Jughead lost his breath for a second, too overwhelmed to take air. 

"Fuck, Betts. Keep. Going." 

Jughead felt he'd die if she stopped, and Betty mercifully continued, riding him through a series of pants and moans. When Jughead felt himself reach a point of no return, he lowered his hand from her hip to her apex, landing his thumb on her clit in a flurry of strokes. Betty pitched forward but he pushed her back up, leveraging his hips to meet her original frantic pace. His thumb never stopped and his hand at her nipple just got more industrious, and before he knew it, Betty had stilled over him in a frozen picture of bliss. Jughead closed his eyes and held that picture in his mind as he emptied himself inside her pulsing walls. 

Betty came back to reality a moment later, feeling Jughead softly stroking her back as she lay on his chest. He was still inside of her, and she kept their connection for a moment more, feeling closer than ever to her roommate-turned-...more. Finally, she rolled off of him, coming to stand beside the bed which currently contained a content Jughead, smiling from ear to ear with one hand behind his head and the other reaching to grab at her ass.

Betty laughed and swatted his hand. "I've got to the bathroom, Juggie." 

"Kiss me first," he demanded, and Betty easily leaned down for a soft kiss. She'd never deny him that. 

Minutes later, with both of them cleaned up and Betty having retrieved a pair of underwear from her bedroom, they were nestled back in his bed, curled around each other and kissing between yawns. 

Jughead's eyes darted toward the alarm clock at the side of the bed. "It's late, Betts. Let's get some sleep and we can do that again in the morning, alright?" 

Betty giggled into his neck, knowing full well he meant it.


	7. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but hopefully I'll have the next one up soon!

Chapter 7- The Invitation

The next two weeks passed fairly uneventfully for both Betty and Jughead. Midterms were well under way and both found themselves absorbed in their own studies. Most of the time, Betty was at her sorority house, studying with friends or having sharing moments of gossip between loads of work. Jughead was continuously holed up in the campus dark room, developing photos and arranging portfolios. It was the rare moment when the two of them were at the apartment at the same time, though when they were, they never hesitated to take advantage of the opportunity. 

Jughead especially loved when Betty curled up next to him on the couch as they flipped through channels or put on a movie. Betty had been working herself so hard lately that she was usually asleep on his shoulder or with her head in his lap within the first half hour. And it was then that Jughead could sit and stroke her hair and pretend that they were a typical couple, not roommates with hazy boundaries. 

Betty's favorite moments were when she was studying or cooking or tying her shoes and Jughead would walk by, barely grazing the back of her neck with his fingers. It wasn't sexual, but it made it clear that he couldn't not touch her. She felt cared for and wanted, if not too busy and overwhelmed to give in to those feelings. 

It didn't help that the two of them hadn't sat down and discussed what was so obviously between them. They'd had these outrageous moments of intense passion, as well as simmering moments of deep intimacy, and yet neither felt brave enough to broach the subject. Betty still introduced Jughead as her roommate when sorority friends or study partners came by the apartment, and she'd heard Jughead talking to his little sister on the phone about how no, there wasn't any girlfriend to spill the beans about. At those moments, their eyes would meet for an instant, clouded with uncertainty, yet carefully guarded. 

But it all came to a head at the close of midterms. Betty walked through the door that Friday afternoon, having just completed her last test. She knew Jughead had turned in his last project that morning, and she was hoping she'd catch him at the apartment. Filled with relief and an anticipation of two full days of nothing to do, Betty was feeling a little frisky to say the least. 

"Jug, it's over!" Betty announced, coming into the living room and seeing him sprawled out on the couch in track pants and a t-shirt. His beanie lay next to him on the couch, and a beer sat in his hand. Clearly he felt like celebrating too. 

"Fuck yes, it is." Jughead held up his beer in a celebratory cheers, and Betty laughed. She wondered if he had another lurking in the fridge for her to enjoy, or if she should just wait for whatever they got up to tonight. 

Betty wandered over to the prone Jughead, swiping the beer from his hand and taking a sip. She set it on the coffee table behind her, and before he could fully voice his complaint, she climbed into his lap, straddling him in her jean skirt. Jughead's eyebrows rose sharply in surprise, but his hands immediately found her ass so she knew he wouldn't be complaining. 

"Well hello, Blondie," Jughead said, smiling up at Betty. He couldn't help it. Her smile was so infectious. Betty looped her hands around his neck and leaned in for a delicate, quick kiss. 

"Hello." 

"Too what do I owe this greeting?" Jughead asked dryly, running his hands beneath the hem of her sweater so he could feel the warm skin of her back. 

Betty shrugged and pursed her lips. "It's been a _long_ week, and I've missed bonding with my roomie." 

Jughead's chuckle shook her a bit on his lap. 

"Is that what you call this? Bonding with your roommate?" Jughead's hands were higher on her back now, fingering the clasp of her bra, and Betty felt her stomach clench, wondering if he would unhook it. 

"Well, it's not something I've done with past roommates, but I've developed a fondness for our particular roommate activities..." 

Betty trailed off with a shy smile and Jughead matched it with his own before pulling her toward him, capturing her lips in a slow kiss. They hadn't had a chance to be like this for a few days, and Jughead missed it as much as Betty apparently had. Before he could stop himself, his arms were fully wrapped around her, crushing her to his chest as they explored each other's mouths hungrily. Betty's center pressed firmly against the loose material of his pants, which were becoming tighter by the moment. 

Just as Jughead's hands were reaching back into her sweater, heading for the bra clasp once again, Betty heard a muffled series of notes from her front pocket. She began to pull back, and Jughead followed her, mumbling into her lips to ignore it. 

Betty contemplated it momentarily, but then sighed a parted her lips from his. "I can't. That's Veronica's ring tone. I told her we'd FaceTime today. Apparently she has something exciting to share." 

Betty fell off Jughead's lap, landing on the couch cushions as she took out her phone and pressed the green button. She had a brief moment to see herself in the camera before Veronica's call connected, and she scrambled to tidy her hair and fix her lip gloss. Veronica out of anyone would recognize that brand of disarray and call Betty on it immediately.

"B! Hi, bestie!" Veronica's booming voice echoed in the small living room, and Betty could see Jughead start from the decibel. He wasn't quite as used to Veronica as she was. She smiled quickly at him and he just shook his head before turning his attention back to the muted television. 

"Hey V, how's it going over there? You're gearing up for the big show next weekend, right?" 

"Yes! It's going fabulously, I have to say. Stella said it's bound to be her best one yet. I'm so excited." 

"That's great, Ronnie. Is that the exciting news you texted me about?" While Betty wasn't in a hurry to get off the phone with her best friend, she couldn't say she was ready to go into the doldrums of everyday life while her sexy roommate sat beside her. She wanted to jump straight to the chase. 

"Kind of! So, Daddy and Mommy aren't going to be able to make it out for the show--Daddy has business in Brazil that they just have to go take care of. But, to appease his broken-hearted daughter..." (Veronica's look of excitement indicated her heart mended fairly quickly at the promise of what she was about to share), "they agreed to fly out two people in their stead! Next weekend is a three-day weekend, so it works perfectly!" 

"That's great! Oh, I'm so excited!" Betty exclaimed, and then hesitated, "Wait...I'm one of them, right?"

"Of course, you goose! And Archie and I talked, and we had a fabulous idea! Since you seem to have made up with Dark and Handsome," Betty flushed darkly; Jughead certainly hadn't missed Veronica's moniker for him, and he shot a wide, cocky smile in Betty's direction, "we wanted you both to come out as thanks for remedying our roommate dilemmas!" 

Betty's eyes widened in shock, and she knew Jughead was next to her with a matching expression. 

"Oh, my!" Betty squeaked. "That's so...generous. Are you guys sure? That's a big way to say thanks." 

Veronica huffed and swatted away the sentiment. "It's nothing, I promise. And it'll be fun. Archie would love some guy time, and you know I'm missing my B like crazy!" 

Betty slid her eyes over to Jughead, trying to gauge his expression. Unfortunately, his poker face was, as always, in tact, and Betty had no idea what he thought abotu this. 

"Um, okay. I'll come, of course. But, I'll have to talk to Jughead and see if he's...available." Betty felt Jughead's energy beside her, though she couldn't read it. She'd never been so acutely aware of someone else's presence without actually looking at them, and it was making her crazy. 

"Great, that saves Archie a call. Okay, just give me the word and Daddy's secretary will book the tickets. I'm so excited! Mwah!" And with that, she was gone, and Betty was left looking at her blank phone as if it held answers. 

"So, that's big news," Jughead's voice drawled beside her, and she chanced a look at him. Betty's mind swam with questions. Does he want to go? What was their status in their apartment, let a lone on an international trip together? What if Archie and Veronica found out? Were they keeping it a secret? Should they? 

"Yeah, Veronica's dad can be a bit, 'spendy,'" Betty explained. "But it could be fun. I mean, I've never been to London. Have you? I shouldn't assume you want to go. You're probably busy. Or, that might be weird to--" 

"I'll go." His simple reply cut off her rambling quickly. 

"Oh." Betty took a breath, hoping to formulate more thoughts than that. 

"Okay...so we're going to London together. That's...big." 

Jughead frowned at Betty's words, pulling her into his side. 

"It is, but it doesn't have to be, right? I mean, we could just be two roommates going on a weekend trip to see two other roommates, yeah?" 

Betty hesitated, but then nodded with false confidence. "You're right. It doesn't have to be a thing. And if Veronica gets wind of this," she gestured vaguely between them, still unsure even what this was, "she'll go full Operation: Bughead on us." 

Jughead spit out a guffaw. "Bughead, seriously?" 

"Dead serious. So, we just go an play it casual, have fun, and then when we get home, we go back to..." 

Jughead glanced down at Betty, his eyes dark and serious. "Back to what, Betts?" 

Betty shrugged in futility. "I don't know. Back to...us?" 

It wasn't an answer, but she could tell Jughead didn't have one either, so it'd have to do. 

"That sounds like a plan, Cooper." And at that he turned up the sound on the television, just adding more noise to the cacophony in Betty's head.


	8. London, Part 1

Chapter 8 - London, Part 1

"You made it!" Veronica opened the door to her and Archie's flat with her enthusiastic drama, immediately capturing Betty into a warm hug. Betty, as distracted as she'd been the last two months with her complicated roommate situation (not to mention school and sorority), was so glad to be back in the arms of her best friend. They hugged for a minute, neither feeling a hurry to disengage. Betty knew that Jughead had moved around her and was inside greeting Archie in some lame, boyish way, but she didn't care. Finally, once they'd squeezed each other a few more times, Betty stepped back and Veronica welcomed her into the posh flat. It wasn't opulent, like the Lodge's other properties, but she knew it must cost a fortune based on the neighborhood. They were right in the center of everything, and Betty was itching to get out and explore. Of course, she also wanted to catch up with Veronica, but she was nervous about accidentally spilling the beans about her and Jughead, so she figured less talk and more action was the way to play it this time. 

Archie gave Betty a warm hug as Veronica simultaneously greeted Jughead. She wasn't exactly tight with the guy, but she'd spent a little more time around him than Betty had when he'd been Archie's roommate, so they knew each other well enough. Soon enough, Archie grabbed a suitcase and Jughead did the same, and they all followed him into the small spare bedroom down the hall. 

"We've only got the one guest bed, which you guys obviously won't share..." Archie trailed off, darting his eyes around the room nervously. Betty and Jughead both diverted their eyes as well. "But we have an air mattress or the couch." 

Jughead waved him off. "The floor will be fine. If the air mattress fits, I'll take it. But I've crashed on a floor a time or two. I'm hardy." 

Veronica clapped with finality and slid the air mattress out from beneath the bed. "Ok, we’ll give you two a minute to settle in and get comfortable. Bathroom is across the hall. Holler if you need anything. There's no Smither's here, but I've gotten pretty good at fending for myself." Archie scoffed and held his heart as if wounded. "Okay, Archie helps a lot." 

With the two exited and the door finally closed, Betty and Jughead met eyes before both speaking at once.

"I can take the--" 

"Don't worry about the--"

They stopped and Betty let out a giggle. "Don't bother with the air mattress. They won't be coming in here, so we're perfectly safe to share the bed. If that works for you." 

Her voice betrayed her nerves. Inside the walls of their apartment, it was easier to navigate whatever they were. Here, on foreign soil, with the threat of discovery inches away, she was far less sure-footed. 

He scratched his head under his beanie, obviously weighing the options. 

"If you're fine with it..." She nodded to assure him. "Okay, yeah, that'd be easier for sure." 

Betty breathed out and smiled. At least that part was taken care of. "Okay, enough chatter. Let's get ready to hit the town. I don't think our jet-lag will kick in til this evening, so let's play tourists for a little while. I just know I need to change out of these traveling clothes." 

She rummaged in her suitcase and pulled out a fresh sweater and white jeans. Just as she was about to pop the button on her jeans, she froze and blushed scarlet. Funny how they'd had sex multiple times, but getting undressed in front of him in their shared room felt like a couple-y thing to do. 

Jughead seemed to sense her discomfort and quickly turned around, also looking through his suitcase for a fresh set of clothes, taking far more time than normal to pick out an outfit. Betty hastened to get changed, and as he turned around again, she was smoothing down her sweater. 

"I'll just use the bathroom quickly and let you get changed. See you in a minute." 

Betty hustled out and left Jughead alone with his task and his thoughts. She was so skittish here, so different than the confident Betty he'd discovered the last few weeks. Together, when it was just them and the dark and quiet of their apartment, there were no nerves. But shine the harsh light of day or outside observers, and Betty was a nervous colt. He wasn't sure what to make of it. It didn't help that he too had no idea how to act with her under the microscope of Archie and Veronica. Well, scratch that. The microscope of Veronica. Archie was never too quick on the uptake, so he wasn't necessarily worried about his former roommate discovering something amiss. 

Jughead emerged from the room just as Betty was coming out of the restroom. They locked eyes for a second, and Jughead tried to calm Betty with his gaze. She took a deep breath and let it out, a smile settling on her lips. A quick nod in his direction belied her understanding, and then she was off, already heading toward her best friends in the living room. 

"C'mon, guys! I want to check out the Globe theater where Shakespeare showed his plays. Ooh, and I read London has quite a few libraries to check out!" 

Veronica laughed and grabbed Betty's hand. "Oh B, you don't fret. Archiekins and I will show you and Jug the best sites in the city. Hold on to your knickers!" 

\---

After an entire afternoon running about town, and a short but needed nap to stave off jet lag until the next day, Betty found herself in Veronica and Archie's room as her best friend searched through her dresses, looking for the right one to lend Betty for the night. Over dinner, Archie had suggested that the four of them meet some of his university buddies out at a local bar, and Betty and Jughead gratefully accepted, hoping that with more people, the less they'd be noticed. 

Now, sitting in Veronica's room with her hair and makeup done, Betty was starting to second guess their plans. Apparently this bar was as far from the Whyte Wyrm as she was going to get, and the dresses Veronica was pulling out were beautiful and stylish, but short and tight. Betty was never as comfortable with this style as Veronica was, but she knew better than to fight her best friend on it. 

"Which one, the red or the blue?" Veronica held up both, and Betty immediately grabbed for the blue, hoping that the long sleeves and high neck of the dress would detract from the plunging back. She could always keep her back to the wall, she guessed. 

"Perfect choice. That'll bring your eyes out for sure, B." Veronica stepped into the red dress, not at all phased by the short hemline or off the shoulder neckline. Confidence, that girl had in spades. Betty pulled her dress on and smoothed it down, hoping that she'd manage alright in the black booties she'd brought with her. At least Veronica didn't share her shoe size, so she didn't have to worry about being forced into red-soled stilettos. 

"Alright, boys, we're ready," Veronica called down the hallway, and Betty swore she heard Archie mumble a 'finally' to Jughead. 

Betty followed Veronica out to the living room and heard Archie's wolf whistle at his girlfriend's outfit."I take it back, babe. You take as long as you need to get ready if you come out looking like this every time," Archie gushed, pulling Veronica toward him for a slightly too-affectionate kiss. Betty blushed and looked away, where she caught Jughead's gaze. His eyes were stormier than usual, and she saw his gaze trail down to the high hem of her skirt before jumping back up to her face as if embarrassed. Betty couldn't contain her smirk at his perusal. 

"Alright, ready kids?" Veronica grabbed a light jacket and asked if Betty wanted one as well.

"No, I should be fine with the long sleeves, as long as we aren't walking far." At Archie's assurance, Betty once again passed up a coat and moved toward the foyer as Jughead rose from the couch to join their group. As Betty turned toward the front door, she heard an harsh expletive from behind her. 

"Jug, everything alright?" Archie said as they all turned toward the flustered man at the back of the group.

Jughead just swallowed and nodded. He cleared his throat and managed, "Ah yeah, I just stubbed my toe." 

They walked through the door and as the couple turned back around to lock up, Betty felt Jughead's hand slide up her bare back. His voice sounded next to her ear. "What the fuck, Betts? You expect me to just ignore all this skin?" 

Betty took a step away, seeing Veronica and Archie coming down the steps. "I guess you'll have to, roomie." Betty's smile was impossible to hide, though Jughead's groan was heard only by her. 

The walk was only about ten minutes, and before Betty knew it, they were entering a dim lounge with low music and lower lights. Veronica checked her coat as Archie paid the cover, and Betty and Jughead waited as they led the way to whatever friends they were meeting. 

"Hey, Archie!" A tall brunette male waved their group over to a far table, where a few people were sitting. There was the first guy, with wavy black hair and a chiseled jaw, who Betty could see was attractive if not for the cocky air about him. Next to him was a petite black girl with beautiful curls and an adorable leopard printed dress. She was snuggled up to a muscular guy with blond hair. Betty guessed he could be a football player in America. 

"Guys, these are two of our best friends, Betty and Jughead." Archie pointed each out, and the group all waved politely at the two visitors. "And this is Harvey and Josie, they're exchange students like me, but from New Zealand. And this is Reggie." Archie gestured to the chiseled brunette who was cocking a charming smile toward Betty. "He's from London, and he runs the intramural rugby team that Harvey and I joined." 

Betty and Jughead smiled and said their hellos to the group. Veronica clearly knew Josie well, as the girl quickly jumped up and kissed V on both cheeks. They immediately gushed over each other's outfits, causing Harvey, Reggie, and Archie to roll their eyes dramatically. Apparently, this was a regular occurrence. 

Reggie pulled out the seat beside him and Betty, being the closest, took the available seat. She surreptitiously pulled at Jughead's belt loop, urging him to take the seat next to her.

Reggie lifted a hand and immediately there was a waitress standing beside their table with a waiting smile. "Alright, lads and ladies, this round's on me. What'll you have?" 

Archie ordered a local beer and Veronica a dry martini. Jughead opted for his traditional whiskey, but Irish this time at the suggestion of the waitress. Betty paused and decided to go for a safe option. "Sauvignon Blanc, please." 

When they're drinks were ordered and conversation had resumed, Betty sat back and let herself scan the group. Josie had traded seats with her boyfriend so she and Veronica could chat. Harvey was leaning across the table and asking Jughead and Archie about their school's sports teams. Jughead, Betty knew, could care less about the Riverdale Ravens' records, but it appeared he was playing along for the sake of the night. 

"So, Betty," Reggie had leaned toward her, handing her the glass of wine that materialized beside him with the reemergence of the waitress. "What do you study at university?" 

"I'm a journalism major. And I'm on the school's newspaper staff." 

Reggie grinned and took a sip of his Scotch. "Print news, huh? I thought that was dying out?" 

Betty quirked a frown at him. "It's doing just fine in Riverdale, thank you. My parents run the local newspaper, and readership is steady." 

Reggie put his hands up in mock apology. "Alright, Lois Lane. Good to know." 

Betty couldn't help but smile at his reference. "And what do you study, Reggie?" 

"Ah, finance my dear. Just like my father and grandfather before him. Good old-fashioned money. Now that will never die out, yeah?" 

Betty rolled her eyes. Of course, he reeks of money. "That's interesting," she feigned. 

"It has it's perks. How long are you London? It's supposed to be nice tomorrow; I would love to take you for a drive in my Tesla that I just got for my birthday." 

Betty practically had to clench her teeth to withhold the internal groan at his invitation. "Oh, I leave Monday, and I think V have plans for us already. What a bummer." She hoped her voice didn't betray her lack of remorse. 

Jughead leaned over toward Betty at that moment, handing her his drink. "Betts, try this. You'll think my whisky from home is apple juice in comparison." 

Betty took a sip, gasping as the fiery liquid burned down her throat. Jughead laughed a took back the drink, squeezing her knee without a second thought. They both froze and looked toward Reggie, who was watching them intently with a confused look. 

"Oh, you guys are together? Because Archie said-" 

"What? No!"   
"That's crazy!" 

Betty and Jughead's rebuttals tumbled over each other, and Reggie accepted it with a quirk of his eyebrow, sitting back into his seat and taking another sip of his drink. Betty looked around the table and caught Veronica staring with a questioning gaze, as if to ask what all the hubbub was. Betty tried her best to look innocently at her best friend, knowing she had to play it cool lest she tip off her naturally suspicious best friend.

Minutes later, Josie and Veronica stood and downed the last sip of their drinks. Josie addressed the group with a playful grin. 

"So, who's ready to dance? Because this dress was made for the dance floor." 

Veronica gestured flirtatiously to Archie, and he groaned good naturedly before getting to his feet and grabbing her hand. Josie was already walking around the table toward Betty, wiggling her fingers in the blonde's direction. 

"C'mon Ms. Betty! V has gone on and on this semester about how she's missed her favorite dance partner - no offense Archibald - so I know you must have the moves." 

Betty rolled her eyes in Jughead's direction, but gave in easily. Honestly, she felt good and looked great, so a spot of dancing was just right. 

"Boys?" Josie paused to question the three other men at the table. Jughead and Harvey just settled in deeper to the booth, having segued into a conversation about the merits of digital versus film photography, but Reggie jumped up enthusiastically. 

"A beautiful woman asking me to dance. A Mantle would never turn down such an offer." 

Betty risked a quick look in Jughead's direction once more, and this time it almost looked like he was ready to abandon his secure place at the table and venture into the godforsaken pulse of bodies with her. But before she knew it, Josie and Reggie were dragging Betty deep into the throng of dancers, beyond where Jughead's gaze could reach. 

A half hour later, Betty was actually enjoying herself. Josie was a great dance partner, even if she did get distracted into solo displays every once in a while. At those moments, Reggie was always on standby, jumping in to taker her place, getting closer and closer to Betty with every song. She managed to keep a friendly distance, but it was getting harder as the night wore on. It's not that Betty didn't find him attractive--she did--or that she and Jughead had defined themselves as exclusive--they hadn't--but Betty just wasn't that interested in indulging Reggie's not-so-subtle advances. She'd been hoping Jughead would show up to pull her into his arms the way he'd done so many times at home, but as the minutes passed, that was looking more and more unlikely. 

"I'm going to go get a drink!" Josie yelled toward the group, and Reggie perked up. 

"I'll come with. I need a shot! Anyone interested?" Betty, Veronica, and Archie all shook their heads, content to stay on the dance floor. Betty was actually glad for some time with her best friends, even if they were twined around each other intimately. Betty carried on dancing, enjoying the song that pulsed out over the speakers, when she suddenly felt a hand slide around her wrist, pulling her back into a tall form. She jolted to pull away, but a smooth voice filtered low into her ear. 

"Josie said you've got yourself an admirer, Ms. Cooper." 

Betty smiled and leaned back against Jughead's chest, continuing to move her hips to the beat. She sneaked a look at their two best friends and saw that the two were quintessential Varchie, making out mindlessly as they danced. Slowly she turned toward Jughead, moving his hand from her wrist to her waist.

"What, are you jealous, Jones?" 

Jughead's hand tightened over the fabric of her hip and he pulled her closer to his body. Their forms moved together, barely recognizing the music but unable to stay still. 

"If being jealous means I don't want another guy's hands on you, eyes on you, even thinking the thoughts I know he's thinking about you, then yes, I guess I'm jealous." 

Betty lifted her eyes to his and saw the heat in his blue irises. She shivered at the look, combined with his touch and his words, and at his slight smirk, Betty knew he felt her reaction. 

"So then I guess you better stay out here, to stake your claim. Who knows what might happen if you go back to the booth." 

Right at that moment, Reggie and Josie reemerged on the dance floor, this time with Harvey in tow. Reggie's expression dimmed considerably when he saw Betty pressed against Jughead, but it didn't take long for him to approach a group of ladies dancing off to the side of the stage. 

Chancing a glance at the other two couples, Jughead noticed that no one was paying them any attention. 

"C'mon, Cooper. I'm thirsty." And before Betty knew it, Jughead was pulling Betty by the hand toward a hallway off the dance floor, ironically in the opposite direction of the bar. He brought them to a door labeled Employees Only that was barely propped open and slipped inside. Betty knew she should be nervous, but the anticipation was too great. 

Betty's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw they were in a corridor lined with doors, likely offices and closets. Jughead glanced teasingly back at Betty, and the glint in his eyes reminded her that he was not a man to play by the rules. She felt a thrill shoot up her spine. 

Jughead pushed Betty against the first available wall, capturing her in a kiss that weakened her legs. His tongue wrestled with hers and his hands wandered down the exposed skin of her back, where Betty knew they'd been itching to touch all evening.

Betty pulled back with a gasp and caught her breath against Jughead's hammering pulse. She leaned back and caught sight of him in the dim light. "Why, Juggie, I thought you were thirsty. I don't think we can get a drink here." 

"I am thirsty," Jughead said, moving pack to pull Betty off the wall. He led her further down the short corridor, testing a couple of doors and finding an open one at the end. "But not for liquor." He pulled her into a closet, which ironically, was stacked with large boxes of alcohol. 

Betty looked around with her eyebrows raised. "They really ought to lock their doors."

"But then I wouldn't be able to do this." And suddenly Jughead grabbed Betty by the waist and hoisted her up on crate before settling down on his knees in front of her. 

"Jug--" Betty started, but paused when he looked up at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

"I want to make you come. I want to be the only one who can make you come. Do you understand?" 

Betty nodded dazedly down at him, flushed at his words and expression of hunger. 

"Now spread your legs, Betts." 

Betty did as he said and was immediately rewarded by Jughead's mouth on her inner thigh, hardly wasting any time. His hands were sliding softly up her legs, pushing the hem of her dress higher and higher. His tongue ran a line toward her center, where black lace covered her. 

"Are you wet, Betty?" 

If she hadn't already been, the gravel in Jughead's voice would've helped her along. She nodded her head frantically, desperate for him to cut to the chase. 

Jughead pulled aside her slip of underwear and grazed a finger up her center, parting her wet heat easily. She hissed and he hummed with pleasure before popping his finger into his mouth. 

"Mmmm. Just what I was craving." 

Jughead moved forward, nuzzling his face between her thighs, and Betty could only see the top of his jet black waves. She closed her eyes and gave into the feeling, and she was rewarded by his tongue delivering a long, languid lick through her folds, gathering up her moisture and drawing a low moan from her. 

This spurred him on, and Jughead continued with vigor, using his tongue and lips and fingers to drive Betty to the brink more than once. He receded each time he felt the quivering around his fingers, pulling back and lightening his touch until she was keening with desperation. 

"Jughead," Betty said, pulling on his hair and pushing herself against his mouth. "Please, please don't stop." 

She could feel the evil smile against her and she almost pushed him away in frustration. But suddenly, Jughead dove back in with gusto, laving her heavily with his tongue and sucking hard with his lips. His fingers worked diligently, pushing and crooking and drawing her pleasure out of her until she could do nothing but arch back in a silent scream, pulsing around his tongue and fingers harder than she'd ever had before. 

Jughead sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and looking all the most content with himself. Betty had barely caught her breath as he pulled her down off the crate, catching her as she stumbled against him with weak legs. 

"Let's go, Cooper. I don't want the others to get any ideas." 

Betty looked up at Jughead with glazed eyes, wishing she had a moment more with him, a moment she could spend trying to read between the lines of that encounter. But instead, she followed diligently behind him, blending back into the crowd and rejoining their clueless friends.


	9. London Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO sorry this has taken so long to post. I lost my mojo for a while. Feel free to feed the flames of fiction with a review and the next chapter should surely come sooner!

Betty walked into the flat's small kitchen the next morning, rumpled from sleep and an early-morning delight that she and Jughead had managed to keep to quiet whispers and stifled moans, lest their temporary flat-mates overheard. 

Veronica, much to Betty's surprise, was already in the kitchen, fiddling with a shiny espresso machine that looked more expensive than Betty's car. 

"V, I didn't expect to see you up!" Betty was well aware how important beauty sleep was to her best friend. 

Veronica turned and smiled, brandishing a tiny cup in her hand that she soon handed to Betty. "Here, B, you must try my macchiato. Simply divine, and it makes early mornings a lot easier." 

Betty took a sip and hummed at the delicious froth that met her lips. "Delicious. Thanks Ronnie. I can't believe I'm not still in my bed, what with jet lag and our late night out, but this jolt will probably help." 

"I can't believe you're not still in your bed, what with James Dean sharing your boudoir." Veronica flashed Betty a conspiratorial wink, and Betty all but spit out the shot of espresso she'd just sipped. 

"What? No-what?! He's not in bed. I mean, he's in bed, as in sleeping, but he's not in my bed. That's gross." 

"Jeeze, Shakespeare was onto something...the lady doth protest too much."

Betty paused and took a breath, forcing herself to remain calm through this awkward moment. Veronica had no idea about her and Jughead, and if she wanted to continue to see where the occasional hookup may lead (is that what she wanted to see?) then it was best to redirect her meddling friend. 

“Haha, V. But seriously, nothing is going on with Jughead and I. You know that. He’s just not my type. We just don’t fit. He’s too brooding and woah-is-me, as you say.” 

“Yeah, Ronnie. Why would Betty hook up with a cave-dweller like me when she could have any strapping young man on fraternity row sweep her off her feet?” 

Jughead’s sardonic voice cut like a knife into Betty and Veronica’s conversation. Betty whipped around to stare at Jughead, who had emerged silently from the hallway, dressed casually in jeans and a flannel, and despite his stoic expression, looking as handsome as ever. 

Just as Betty opened her mouth, desperate to contradict Jughead’s statement, as well as her earlier one to Veronica, Archie followed in behind Jughead. 

“Is Ronnie trying to play matchmaker between my two best friends again? Ronnie, we’ve talked about it, it’s just not going to happen.” 

Veronica smiled sweetly up at her beau, who unlike Jughead, was not dressed and instead was sauntering around the ever-more crowded kitchen in just a pair of low-slung sweats. 

“I know, I know. I just can’t help but want the best for my bestie, even if the best is getting her kicks with a Mr. Right Now. It’s college after all, B,” she said, looking toward Betty with a salacious grin, “no one says one night has to last forever.”

Betty rolled her eyes, glancing toward Jughead for his usual shared expression, but instead saw him focused on his phone, jawline clenched. 

“Well, if you’re up to it, Betty, I know Reggie is interested in showing you a little bit more of London. He’s honestly a cool guy, I swear.” 

Betty barely had time to open her mouth to protest. She thought she had shut that down last night, but apparently the bro-code was strong between Archie and his rugby captain. 

“Yeah, Betty. I think Reggie was into you. He seems like just your type.” Jughead finally was looking up from his phone, and a phony smile of encouragement was plastered on his face. 

“I thought so too! He had texted me about getting dinner tonight. Can I tell him we’re in?” 

Betty narrowed her eyes, first at Jughead for his betrayal, and then at Veronica to garner some help, but saw no reaction from either. Well, fine. If everyone, including the man she’d brought to orgasm just this morning, thought she should go out with Reggie, then she’d do just that. 

“Sure, Arch. Sounds great.”

Veronica clapped her hands merrily. “Bravo, B! Double date! Oh, and I have the perfect little bistro I’ve been meaning to try!" She suddenly stopped clapping and look toward the fifth wheel. "Oh...Jughead. Did you want to come?”

Jughead grimaced at Veronica’s momentary concern. “I’d rather watch a Kardashian marathon I need to take some photos anyway. I’ll just go with you all tonight and then break away before dinner to let the future lovebirds get acquainted.” 

Betty internally fumed, hating to hear Jughead supporting plans for her to date another guy. But, they’d agreed (hadn’t they?) to keep their relationship under wraps, and what better way than for Betty to go on a date with a different man? 

The four of them spent the rest of the day rather casually, having had their fill of tourist activities the day prior. Archie dragged Jughead on a run, and then the two of them alternated between watching the rugby match at the pub across the street and playing video games on the living room couch. 

Veronica had more in mind for Betty than that though, and brought a reluctant Betty along to Harvey Nichol’s, where she insisted on buying Betty an absurdly expensive pair of knee-high suede boots. Later that afternoon, the two went to high tea at the Mandarin Oriental, where Betty indulged in treats and delights that went far beyond a cup of Earl Grey. 

When the pair of women finally arrived home, Archie was in the shower and Jughead was in he and Betty’s room, presumably napping. Betty snuck into the darkened room, seeing Jughead stretched out on the bed, the low sheet exposing his smooth, shirtless chest. Betty swallows the lump that unexpectedly formed in her throat and took a chance, laying down next to him on the bed. Immediately, though still swathed in sleep, Jughead hummed contentedly and curled around her body. But just a second later, it was clear he’d awoken when he pulled back and jerked the sheet up to his chest. 

“Jug-“ Betty began, but was quickly interrupted by rambling as Jughead checked his phone. 

“Shit, is it almost 6? I need to send a revision over to my professor by 7. And I think Archie should be done in the shower. I bet you need some time to get ready for your big date. I’m guessing Reggie isn’t a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy.” 

“Juggie-“

“Betty, just go get ready for your date.” 

And with that tone of finality, Jughead was pulling on a shirt and grabbing his laptop, presumably heading toward the living room and giving Betty the space she absolutely did not want. 

An hour or so later, Betty was reluctantly squeezed into a cab between Veronica and Jughead, Archie having called shotgun as the black car pulled up. She could feel the tension between her and her roommate, and it was causing knots to twist in her stomach. Veronica, for her part, was pulling a complete Archie and chattering on, oblivious to her best friend’s anxiety. Jughead, perceptive as he was, likely sensed Betty’s discomfort, but based on his attitude all day, felt no need to assuage it. 

As the cab pulled up outside a bistro in the center of Notting Hill, Jughead jumped out first, waving a causal hand at the group and reminding Archie to text him when The Date was coming to an end. Betty morosely watched him amble up the road, camera strung around his neck and a dark aura laying heavily on his leathered shoulders. Before she could think much more, Reggie emerged from inside the cafe, casting a blinding smile at the group and heading straight for Betty. 

“Cheers, mates! And Betty Cooper, what a vision you make on this dreary London evening.” 

Betty smiled at him, suppressing the hard eye roll she was tempted to indulge. Reggie wasn’t a bad guy, but his oozing charm turned her off in the same way Chuck’s had. She was much more interested in the more subtle displays of attraction that some men (who must not be named) conveyed when one least expected it. But Betty found it in her heart and Alice-hammered manners to remain polite.

“Reggie, thanks for the invitation. Shall we?” 

Archie held the door as Veronica, Betty, and Reggie ventured inside the cozy brasserie. Veronica had a good instinct; the place was resplendent with candlelight and ambient music, and based on the dishes she saw at surrounding tables, Betty guessed the food was delicious. Determined not to be a poor guest or bad friend, she squared her shoulders and decided to make the most of this ‘date’ before resuming with the real-world troubles that she and her roommate-turned-hookup-turned-adversary had gotten themselves into. 

Almost two hours later, her plan was almost working. Reggie, for his credit, was impeccably raised in the art of conversation and dinner etiquette, and therefore made for a suitable enough dinner companion. Though she couldn’t quite contribute to the topics of a private tennis club or the latest rugby tournament, which Veronica and Archie at least had investment in, she enjoyed the food and wine and the occasional turn in conversation toward current affairs or other newsworthy topics. 

But just as the waiter was presenting the dessert menu, Archie pulled out his phone and Betty was brought right back to reality. Jughead apparently had settled in a pub right next-door and was simply waiting for their date to finish. 

“Jughead is next door?” Betty found herself repeating quickly, despite her desire to remain casual. 

“Yeah, he says it got too dark to take photos so he settled in with a pint at Flannigans.” 

Betty’s eyes darted to the door, wondering if Jug had cooled down while out on his own. She knew that the night was still young, and Archie and Veronica were still wanting to explore some of their favorite spots after dinner. She couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Excuse me for a second.” 

Hurriedly, Betty darted toward the front of the cafe, where conveniently enough, the bathrooms were also located, in case anyone wondered of her intentions. But as planned, she bypassed the door marked WC and headed straight for the exit, darting out into the brisk evening air and whirling around to get an idea of where Flannigans might be. It was mid turn that she heard her name.

“Betty?” 

She whipped quickly to the left at the voice, seeing Jughead sitting on a bench outside a dim pub two door down. He was holding a cigarette, and the smoke danced about him in a picture of darkness. 

Betty stepped quickly to him, shrouding herself too in the shadows of the bar’s overhang. 

“Jug!.” The relief in her voice was palpable, and only caused Jughead to straighten up in alert.

"What’s wrong? Did something happen?” 

Before he could rise, Betty stopped him by sitting beside him on the bench. 

“No, nothing happened.” Then she thought back to the awful series of events today, marked pointedly by his dark looks and cold comments. 

“Well yes, something happened. But not in there. With us...” 

Jughead’s expression darkens again, a mirror of his visage this morning when he’d interrupted her conversation with Veronica. 

“Betty, it’s...whatever, okay? I get it. All’s well and good in the privacy of our apartment, but out here in the real world, with the Veronicas and Reggies, it just doesn’t add up.” 

Betty grasped his free hand desperately, hating the way it sounded coming from his lips and knowing she’d made it sound just as bad this morning.

“Juggie, stop. What I said this morning was wrong, and stupid. I was nervous, and confused, and I didn’t mean any of it. I don’t think you’re brooding and woah-is-me.” 

Jughead’s deadpan look in her direction caused her to stop short. 

“Well okay, sometimes, but it’s you. And I like you!” 

An eyebrow raise in response. Betty sighed. He wasn't letting her out of this easily. 

“Yes, okay?! I like you. I like-like you." Betty couldn't control the blush at the middle school phrasing. "Even with the brooding and the leather and you’re sometimes-hot but mostly-terrible habit of chain smoking when you’re angry.” 

Jughead looked down at his cigarette with bemusement before stubbing it out on the sole of his heavy boot and facing her once again. 

"So what then? What does that mean, for us?" Jughead's voice was low and deep as he finally engaged in the conversation. 

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I just told you how I was feeling, but I don't expect anyth--"

Betty's words were cut off abruptly when Jughead leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss, which was both chaste and sexy at the same time. It lasted but a moment, and soon he pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. They were both short of breath, although more from the weight of their conversation than from the kiss itself. 

"I like-like you too, Betts. I always have. And while I've liked, and I mean, _like-like_ ," he added a devastating wink in her direction "what we've been doing in the privacy of our apartment these last few months, I don't know if that's enough for me." 

Betty's eyes widened as she took in his admission. 

"So...we both feel the same about each other. And we both have enjoyed our _'private activities'_ ” Jughead's salacious grin at her terminology caused a flush to burn in her cheeks, "so we just have to figure out what comes next. And whether or not to tell Archie and Veronica about...us." 

Jughead sighed and leaned back against the bench, pulling Betty so that she leaned into his chest and his arm draped her shoulder protectively. 

"Something just seems wrong about announcing to the world that we're 'figuring it out,' you know? Like, shouldn't that be something we do alone, without interference?" 

Betty nodded into his neck, feeling the same way. 

"Yes, I agree. I just want to go home with you and have a chance to untangle all this ourselves. In private." 

Jughead glanced down and smirked at her darkly. "You know, when we're in private, we don't tend to untangle so much as get tangled up..." 

Betty's eyes flashed and she leaned in quickly, catching Jughead's bottom lip between her teeth gently, confirming that getting tangled up was exactly what she wanted to do with him. Jughead reacted in kind, swooping into her mouth roughly, his tongue reaching out with confidence to stroke along her lips. Just as Betty was considering the improprieties of straddling Jughead on a city bench, she heard a cough behind her. Whipping around, she was both mortified and relieved to see Reggie standing awkwardly on the sidewalk, hands shoved deep into his slacks. 

"Reggie," Betty started, standing up quickly. Jughead did do, but didn't both pulling his arm off of her waist. 

"Betty, it's okay. I sort of wondered this from the beginning, you know. Archie was sure nothing was going on, but something between the two of you just spoke more to love than to friendship. Far be it for me to step in the middle of a connection like that."

Jughead's hand clenched on Betty's hip and she herself felt her mouth go dry at Reggie's assessment. 

"Love? What? That's cra--" before she could continue, Betty cut herself off. Enough. Her date had literally caught her playing tonsil hockey with her roommate. There was no point in inventing a big excuse, especially for a man she'd never see again.

"Well, you've got good intuition, Reggie. And I'm sorry, really, for stringing you along on this date. For what it's worth, Archie and Veronica don't really know about us yet, so..." 

"Secret's safe with me, you two. Alas, the night is still young. Why don't I go back inside and settle up the tab and then see if any lass in London will make me half as lucky as your chap here?" 

Jughead nodded his head toward Reggie in a move that seemed to say thank you, and Betty sighed in relief. That wasn't too bad.

Minutes later, she and Jughead were chatting quietly on the bench, a little more space between them than when Reggie had caught them, when their two best friends emerged and headed their way.

Veronica immediately went to Betty and felt her forehead, smoothing back her blonde hair. "Betty! Reggie said you stepped out for some air! Are you feeling alright? Should we go home? Thank goodness Jughead was nearby!" 

Betty smiled gratefully up at her caring friend while waving away the concern. 

"I guess I got a little overheated in the cafe. But some fresh air fixed me right up. Reggie said his goodbyes out here, which I feel terrible about, but I think it's for the best." 

Veronica nodded sagely, and Archie shrugged. Neither were too broken up about Betty and Reggie's failed attempt at dating. 

"Where to now, you guys?" 

Jughead stood and offered Betty his hand, which she accepted as she rose from the bench but then gently dropped once she stood in front of her two friends. 

"Well, since Betty isn't feeling her best, how about we just head home and watch a movie. I've got a big day tomorrow anyway, with the fashion show tomorrow. Let's head home and open a bottle of wine, yeah?"

Betty sighed happily, glad for promise of a quiet night. She felt like she could use a moment or two to collect her thoughts, especially before the melee that tomorrow would bring.

As Archie stepped out to hail a cab and Veronica flipped open her compact to check her lipstick, Betty felt a warm hand rub soothingly across her back, and she just knew that whatever was meant to be would be.


	10. The Show

Chapter 10: The Show

The day of the fashion show passed in a blur. Though Archie, Betty, and Jughead weren't at all a part of the production team like Veronica, they were given backstage access and ordered by their friend to be there two hours before the show to 'immerse themselves in haute couture,' whatever that meant. Betty and Archie's outfits had been laid out for them the evening before, and when they awoke, with Veronica already at the venue, they dressed dutifully in whatever Ronnie had considered fashion-forward enough. Jughead she didn't bother with, knowing that one, he would no abide being styled, and two, his grungy look was unintentionally on-trend at the moment.

By midmorning, the gang were meeting up backstage, surrounded by a whirling mess of models, hairdressers, racks of clothes, and various Stella McCartney employees similar to Veronica. Betty could hardly contain her excitement, never having been in such an environment. Archie could hardly contain his drool at the half-dressed young women parading about, but he managed to pull it together for Veronica's sake. And Jughead...well Jughead was hard to read, as he wove seamlessly in and out of the crowd, camera to eye and hardly saying a word. 

Betty knew they needed to talk, badly. They hadn't had a chance after the disastrous double date, as they'd all been ordered to their beds soon after the bottle of wine was finished between the four. They'd slept in the same bed, not quite cuddling but certainly not as frigid as they'd been the entire day leading up to the dinner. But alas, they both lay there, stuck in their own heads, afraid to broach the topic in the silent darkness of the flat. 

"Time to show, fifteen minutes. Time to show, fifteen minutes." A disembodied voice crackled over the radios of a nearby assistant, and he hurriedly shouted into the melee, "Fifteen minutes, people!" 

Betty, Archie, and Jughead took that as their cue to return to their seats, which despite Veronica's typical pull, was near the back; she was just an intern, of course. Nonetheless, the crew got comfortable, and it wasn't long before the lights dimmed except a series of spotlights trained on the white runway. Betty mentally reached out to her bestie, knowing how important this show was to her internship, and hoping it went off without a hitch. 

"It's going to be great." The whisper in her ear startled her, before she realized Jughead had used his uncanny ability of reading her body to guess her emotions. Betty smiled toward him, grateful for his words, and briefly gave his nearby hand a delicate squeeze, just out of sight of Archie. 

And Jughead was right--the show went perfectly, from the audience perspective at least. The models showcased incredible clothes, celebrities in the front rows oohed and ahhed appropriately, and Betty felt rightly blinded by the continuous flash of cameras, including the one directly to her left. Before she knew it, they were rushing backstage to congratulate Veronica, who was busy clinking glasses with a mob of other assistants dressed similarly in black. Archie swept her up in a giant hug, and Veronica gleefully giggled in relief and excitement. 

"V, that was amazing. You all did such a great job putting it on!" Betty hugged Veronica tightly, meaning every word she gushed at her friend. 

"Thanks B. I'm so glad it's over, and now it's time to party!" She punctuated this by a lift of her glass followed by a hearty swallow of bubbly liquid. 

"You deserve it, Veronica. I was very impressed." All eyes, framed by raised brows, turned to Jughead, who stood unassumingly next to them. 

"Thanks, Forsythe," Veronica replied with a wink. "Praise from you is hard earned, so I'll take it gladly." 

Betty swelled beside him, loving to see peaceful, if not friendly, interactions between her two best friends. She bet that Archie felt similarly, based on his warm smile. 

"We'll get out of your hair so you can wrap up," Archie stated as he turned to give his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Are you still able to get us in to the after party? It starts in an hour, right?" 

Veronica nodded assuredly. "Of course, Archiekins. I'll meet you all there in no time." 

Betty, Archie, and Jughead headed out then. They had some time to kill, so neither Betty nor Archie complained when Jughead detoured them to a fish and chips spot to grab what he called a "pre-party snack." 

"Jug, they'll have food there you know." Betty laughed at Jughead's quick work of the roadside meal. 

"Betts, parties like these never have enough food to fill up Jughead Jones. They're snacks for models and celebrities. And you can guess how much they eat." 

Archie took on a serious look then, as if Jughead's words were really concerning. "Shit, Betty. Jug's right." He turned to the cart. "Hey, one more order, please!" 

After getting both boys properly fed, they continued on to the party, walking slowly and enjoying the early evening breeze. Archie's school was right in the area, and he pointed out various spots that he frequented, including a park bench that was just 'perfect for writing' and a liquor store that he picked up from almost daily. "Dude, I don't even have to use my fake." 

Finally, they made it to the lounge where the party was taking place. At the door was a slim man in a dark suit and an ear piece holding a clipboard. Archie ambled up jovially, "Hey man, we're here with Veronica Lodge." 

The silence stretched on as he scanned the list, and Betty felt her heart flutter anxiously. Maybe Veronica wasn't able to get them on the list.

Finally, he stepped to the side, gesturing to the doors before them. "Enjoy." 

Betty felt her jaw drop and even could sense Jughead's awe as they entered the space. It was an indoor-outdoor style venue, with twinkle lights and elegant seating and gorgeous people lounging and drinking all around. Suddenly, more than even during the fashion show, Betty felt out of place. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and tugged at the skirt of her dress. 

Archie moved quickly to the bar, but Jughead hung back and grabbed her hand from where it clutched at the hem of her dress. "You look gorgeous, Betty. Everyone else here pales in comparison to you, so stop stressing." 

Betty blushed hard at Jughead's words. He wasn't normally so effusive, except in the bedroom, she reminded herself. But it was exactly what she needed to hear, and she felt herself let out a heavy breath. 

"Thanks, Juggie. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed. But this is a party, so let's get a drink and enjoy." 

Jughead, with one eye on Archie, leaned in and kissed Betty's hair, and she felt his smile behind his lips. "Yes, let's."

Before long, the three found Veronica over by a gorgeous fountain. She had staked out a couch, and had according to her, been guarding it with a vicious smile the last five minutes. 

Once again, the group offered congratulations to her, and she soaked up the praise, preening like a true Lodge. 

"I just wish I could have seen it from the audience perspective," Veronica commented, sighing slightly. "It was so cool backstage, but we weren't able to get the full picture, you know?" 

Archie patted Veronica's hand sympathetically, and then suddenly flashed a blinding smile.

"Hey, pictures! That's it! Jughead took photos through the entire show, right Jug? It won't be like seeing it live, but you can check them out and see what it was like, at least!" 

Veronica gleefully clapped her hands together and then reached out for Jughead's camera, which was still safely hung around his neck. "Yes, gimme gimme!"

But instead of acquiescing, Jughead hesitated, holding his camera tightly to his chest like an infant. 

"Jug, aren't you going to let her see the pictures?" Betty questioned, bumping her shoulder against his. 

"Uh..." 

"Forsythe, hand over the camera and no one gets hurt." Veronica's raised brow was enough to send shivers down Betty's spine, and apparently it worked on Jughead as well, because he was finally lifting the strap over his neck and passing it over to Veronica's waiting grasp. 

"Thank goodness you had the sense to use digital for this, Jughead," Veronica said as she was powering the machine on.

Jughead had no response--his jaw simply ticked. Betty's brow furrowed. Why was he being like this? 

Veronica began clicking through the film, with Archie watching over her shoulder. At first, they were both smiling, clearly pleased with the images. But after a few moments, both their expressions faded into a sort of confused furrow. Veronica kept clicking furiously, clearly searching for something, but Archie had already abandoned the pursuit, and was instead staring at Jughead with a look of wonder in his eyes. Betty, who hadn't yet had a chance to look through the film, watched the two of them in sheer befuddlement. She glanced over at Jug, but he simply sat staring at his hands, which were clasped tightly around his beer. 

"But, Jug...I thought..." Archie's voice was quiet and concerned, barely making its way over the din of party goers and background music. 

"Yeah, well, I lied, okay." Jughead cut him off quickly, as if that would be the end of the conversation. Of course, Veronica was still there, and she certainly didn't let things go.

"So, Mr. Jones, how long?" Her voice was measured; not angry but certainly held an authoritative tone. 

Betty sat forward suddenly, tired of feeling like the odd one out. "Lied about what? How long for what? Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She reached for the camera, her only clue to solving this vague puzzle, but Jughead beat her to it, ripping the device from Veronica's hands and cradling it to his chest. 

"Jughead, man, you need to show her. To tell her." Archie's voice cut in, empathetic and encouraging. 

"It's not a big deal, I--" 

"Not a big deal, Jughead? You're obviously in love with Betty!" 

Veronica's outburst jolted Betty right out of her confused stupor. 

"He's what? You're what?" 

Jughead sighed deeply, leaning back on the lounger and avoiding eye contact in a classic Jones move. 

Betty couldn't stand the four-way tennis match of accusations any longer. She reached for Jughead's hand, placing hers firmly on top. "Jughead..."

His eyes met hers and she'd never seen them so guarded. Behind them, she thought she saw fear. But after a beat, he relinquished his hold on the camera and offered it up to Betty without a word. 

There she was, in nearly every frame. Watching the models on the runway; tucking her hair back as she laughed; studying the program in her hands; embracing Veronica after the show. Hardly any of the shots focused solely on the fashion show itself. It's as if Jughead had hardly realized there was anyone else in the room besides Betty. 

She glanced up at him with wide eyes, and that fear she'd seen earlier was far more pronounced. Betty could feel Veronica and Archie's eyes boring into the two of them, and no one said anything for a minute. Suddenly, Veronica hopped up and grabbed Archie's hand. 

"I need to go rub elbows and kiss cheeks. We'll leave you two to...talk. Vamanos, Archiekins." 

Finally alone, Jughead could take no more of the silence. Hesitantly he started.

"Look, Betty. I know we've--"

"Jughead, you don't have to explain." 

Jughead's voice came up short and his eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "I kinda feel like I do. I know we've been casual, but..."

"You don't need to explain because I feel the same way." She paused to take in his look for shock, but continued when he said nothing. "I don't photograph, but I imagine if I did, every photo would include you. I thought we were doing casual too...and then I realized that nothing I feel for you is casual at all." 

Jughead's face finally caught up to the whirling thoughts in his brain, and Betty was relieved to see his mouth blossom into a wide smile. They grinned at each other for a goofy few seconds, before they heard Archie holler out from a few tables away. Apparently, he and Veronica hadn't made it far, and were more invested in the love lives of their best friends than hobnobbing with fashion folk. 

"Oh, just kiss already!" 

And so they did. Jughead swept Betty up into a dramatic kiss, hands delicately cupped around her jaw as her lips met his with passion and...if it could be used to describe a kiss...a sense of homecoming. 

They pulled back before the kiss had a chance to carry them away in a public venue, and once Jughead caught his breath, he breathed into the space between them, "Want to head back?" 

Betty nodded eagerly, words no longer necessary, and they both jumped up, hands clasped tightly, and with only a knowing nod and a toss of keys from Archie, the two were quickly on their way back to the privacy of the flat.


End file.
